Deep Sea Ambience
by Kamra
Summary: Kaito reflecting on the past and when he used to be with Len. Romance, drama, family, etc. involved. There is abuse but nothing too explicit. (Completed.)
1. Emotions

It felt as though a thousand years had gone by all in the same year. Two years had gone, nothing changed for me. I was stuck with the same problems I've caused I could still remember as clear as daylight. Every day when I did my payments I always messed up on the year, I kept forgetting two years had gone because it felt as though nothing had changed for me at all.

I moved away from the home my family lived in, Meiko, Luka, Rin. I told no one I was leaving, especially not him, he found out because he was that smart. He had always told me he was good at guessing, but the small hints I dropped that no one picked up, Len was the only one who could and piece them together. I could tell how he felt, how hurt he looked in his eyes. I tried to pretend I couldn't see it, I lied to myself that _I _was the one who was hurt the most, but it was him.

_ I tried to pack everything in my room, all that would be left was the furniture and mattress and whatever else I didn't want to take with me. I searched for my blue scarf, I felt stupid, it wasn't with me. I looked at the yellow plaid scarf, wrapping it around my neck. I could have just shoved it in a bag and not have to see it. I planned out where I was going to live, I had enough money for rent._

_ I secretly sent away my belongings to my new home, I was only left with one empty suitcase._

_ You pack your few belongings; the clock ticks, you lock the case; the clock and lock click in sync. The place you had called home for five years means nothing to you. Everyone at home is at a stir, especially him._

_ You couldn't forget him; a strawberry blond male who you promised to look after and take care of. He had eyes full of emotion and you could read so damn well into his eyes._

_ His beautiful skin two shades lighter than yours, the skin you touched. Whether he gave permission or struggled to. Beaten and bruised by your own hands. Your cheek was swollen two days before by his hands. It had gone down but not his wounds you caused as you scraped your nails painted blue into his thin flesh and he cried in pain._

_ Your older sister is ashamed to look into your eyes, you called her a failure, the one you had grown up with for six years. She was alone for two years until you came along and brightened her world._

_ She could no longer smile whenever she saw your face, you'd yell at her and at times you had slapped her._

_ No one else wanted to look at you in the eye, especially not the strawberry blond you once called your love._

_ Every day you used to whisper it and smile; "I will always love you." He replied back with an "I love you, too."_

_ You never asked but wondered why he never said the exact words back at you. Len secretly had his doubts deep down inside his heart and he never knew it. He was the most complex in terms of expressing emotions._

_ He had been like that ever since Act 1._

* * *

**This is my first, more to come.**


	2. Twins

I held Meiko's hand, she made a face at me because I was squeezing too hard, I let go of her hand and held onto the end of her shirt. The room smelled like disinfectant spray, I dragged my feet against the tile floor, my big sister looked down at me and she softly scolded, "Don't drag your feet, we can't make too much noise."

Master was at his desk, "The both of you can wake those two up by the press of a button." Meiko had a big smile on her face, I could feel myself trembling and there was this funny feeling in my stomach. Meiko was two years older than me, she picked the first model while I had to go second, I couldn't make up my mind so she went first. We stood in front of two smaller figures, I hunched over and felt scared to touch this model, it was blond, just like the other one, the other had a large bow on their head and this one did not.

"On the count of three, we'll press the button at the same time, okay?" I nodded at my big sister's words. "One… Two… Three!" I could feel butterflies in my stomach

"Kaito, wakey wakey! Wake up!" I groaned on the couch, Rin kept tugging on my hand. "Mmm… I'm super tired." Rin continued to tug, she slapped my hand, that made me open my eyes. "Meiko has to go to work! You have to watch us." I sat up and ruffled my messy hair, Rin looked at me with big eyes and giggled. Meiko rushed downstairs while holding Len, she gave all three of us a big kiss on the head as she swiftly closed the glass door on her way out.

This little blond boy was covered in paint all over his hands and face, "Len was being a big weirdo and didn't say anything to me. He was okay with me painting his face." I let out a sigh, "But if you knew that was bad, why did you paint his face?" The little blonde looked down at her feet, I patted her head. "You're not in trouble."

Len was busy coloring this large box that even I could fit in, the look on his face was bland but his eyes told me he was having fun. The twins were ten years old, Rin talked a lot while Len did not. She expressed a lot while Len did not, that's how it was and even Rin knew, she pointed it out but Len never got upset about it, not until now after living with us for two months.

"Am I weird." Len poked his head out of the box, "Am I?" My eyes and ears were focused on him, "Why are you asking me if you're weird?" He pulled on the end of his shirt, "Rin says I'm weird because I don't express myself a lot." I motioned him to come sit right next to me, and he did. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "That's just how you are, I don't think it's weird at all. I think you express yourself a lot. You know how you were coloring that box?" He nodded. "I could tell how much fun you were having scribbling that white crayon on the box flap."

He would smile at me if he could, he only looked up at me and as many times as I would say it; I could see it in his eyes. Rin grew bored and yanked Len with her into the box. I followed them around the house until Meiko came back. She climbed on the couch and fell onto the cushions, "Whew, today was a really busy photo shoot, I even had to dress myself for a music video! I'll cook dinner a little later today."

"Meiko-nee, couldn't I?" She held up her hand and waved her finger at me, "You can help me, but you're not the one who's going to be cooking today. After all, you had to make lunch for these kiddos."

Rin's mind had registered what my big sister said, "That means Len and I get to stay up longer today!" Both Meiko and I laughed, "That is true." I replied back.


	3. Regular Days

I helped Meiko with dinner until she told me to go wash Len, I nodded and carried Len upstairs to the bathroom. I helped him undress and filled the tub with warm water, I grabbed a bottle and poured the substance of bubble bath since that is what he liked. He crawled into the bathtub and sat still. I let him play with his rubber ducks and waited for him to tell me to get a bottle of shampoo.

He was awfully quiet and I couldn't get a good look of his face, he turned to face me and splashed water onto my face, I quickly removed my scarf and moved it to the side. He tilted his head, "Why do you always wear that thing. You have it on at home even when it's not cold."

"It's very special to me. It makes me feel safe so I keep it on. Which reminds me! Meiko-nee told me that you and Rin have to meet up with Master sometime this year." I poked him on the nose, "Why do we have to go…?" I shrugged, "She didn't tell me much, he's working on a program for you two, whatever it could be." Len eventually told me to get the shampoo, I ran my fingers through his hair and rinsed the top of his head with water. His blond strands of hair covered his green eyes.

We finally came downstairs just in time, the food had cooled down and it was time for all four of us to eat. Meiko sat right in front of me, Rin and Len sat at the sides of the table until Rin got off and scooted her chair closer to me. She pushed her plate of dinner to her new spot.

"I want to eat next to big brother." She climbed up her chair and grabbed her spoon, she wasn't used to using chopsticks, the first time she used them, all the rice fell on her and on the floor. She took her time eating, I was nearly done.

Len sat on Meiko's lap for dinner, he was the first to finish eating and got seconds. Meiko sang to him as she filled his plate, he sat back on her lap and began eating. I did the same, too. I wasn't the greatest like Meiko but it was something. I sang to Rin and she smiled widely at me as she ate a spoonful of rice.

It was nearly midnight, Meiko and I already put the twins to sleep in their bed, they held hands. They were nearly inseparable. Meiko looked at me and felt my cheek, "I'll sing you to bed, too." I always enjoyed it when she did that for me, I even did the same for her. There were times she didn't want me to because she said she was 'too old for that.'

She was going to turn nineteen this year in November, I had only turned sixteen about a week ago. If she still sang to me, I would do the same for her.

I had gone to sleep and she went back to her room. I didn't really dream of anything, when I woke up, I stared at my ceiling. I began to think why or how we feel emotions, it was like it naturally came to me. It might be silly to ponder about but how could I even feel pain? I'm not even human but the first year I lived, I always kept touching the thorn bush and my hands would bleed. Master had to bandage them from the wrist down to my fingertips.

We've spent our days like we usually did, go out if Meiko didn't have to work, play, cook, watch movies and shows or play video games.

It was now summer of August, a different company had built a new Vocaloid of their own and his name was Kamui Gakupo. He made occasional visits to our home just like Miku did. It was different, Miku came because she needed help with singing, Meiko was her teacher when it came to music. Gakupo just came over to hang out with us. He mostly chatted with me, I tried to keep our conversations short but he kept on going. A lot of the things he said would make me uncomfortable, of course I wouldn't show it. I had a blank look and listened to that purple haired samurai.

Rin was swimming with Len in our pool, she splashed water on Gakupo while I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. He was upset, he wasn't too mad but he chased Rin out of the pool until she chased him.

Eventually he had gone back home and Miku left two hours later. It was only the four of us again.


	4. Small Plans

Days had gone by, Meiko wasn't home yet, I had to watch over Rin and Len again, we were eating smalls slices of pizza until Len had burnt his mouth, I took a sip of water with a worried expression on my face, "Goodness, be careful." The little blond boy was sticking out his tongue at me as he carelessly replied back to me, "Yea, sure." I couldn't help but chuckle at him, his green eyes looked up at me as he asked what was funny, "So stubborn." I smiled at him as he tried to deny it. "Am not." Rin had returned from upstairs. I groaned a little as I put my glass of water in the fridge.

"What? Whaaat?" He began to whine a little as he followed me to the kitchen, "I just don't have an appetite for water is all." I had given him a foolish answer. It was just water, I wasn't in a good mood but that made Rin laugh. "Words of wisdom…" She shook her head at me, Len had questioned about not being in the mood for water. I didn't know what to really say to him. He had left the kitchen and ran around with jump ropes. He continued to run and picked up a box, "Uhhh… Is Len okay?" Rin looked at her brother weirdly.

He was still learning and I thought today was the day he was trying to express excitement and joy. I knew he was trying his hardest but it didn't work as he planned. For whatever reason, he had took the keys that hung on the wall and walked out the house. I stood up and followed him with Rin, "I can't be a kid, can I?" His voice was soft as if he were about to cry, I reached my hand out to him just to give him comfort, "You can be a kid…" My words weren't as helpful, he sat down on the porch and brought his knees to his chest. "People will look at me weirdly." He hid his face and Rin smiled, "I won't." She chimed, Len lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being yourself!" I knelt down and stroked his head, "If people have a problem with it, who cares. They aren't you. They're actually jealous of how much fun you're having." Eventually, he came back inside and I put the key back in place. I had to leave those two kids alone as I went upstairs to clean around the house.

* * *

"I wonder what it's like being an adult…" The blond boy mumbled, "Some adults stick together in the same house, some live alone…" The eldest twin perked her head up, "That is true, do you want to live alone?" Len shrugged and nodded, Rin began to draw fruits inside the box. "I want to live with everyone or the man I marry."

The youngest twin tilted his head, "Marry..? Is it when the woman and the man have rings? And the woman has this big white dress and curtains on her head?" The eldest shook her head, "Yea, but I don't think the woman's wearing curtains on her head!" Len looked at her, barely forming a smile, "Is there anyone you like? Would you want to marry him?" Rin quickly turned her head away and stuttered, "U-um, I'm not sure yet. How about you?" The blond boy glanced down, "I won't like anyone. I don't imagine liking anyone."

"Your sister Rinny likes you!" She sang out her words, "Do you like that purple guy?" She had pointed to Gakupo who walked into their household.

* * *

I was finally done with cleaning, Gakupo paid us another visit for today which caught me by surprise and I was close to falling off the stairs when he spoke up. "Next time call us if you're going to visit." He held his head and laughed, "Sorry about that."

I went to the living room where the twins were, "Are you two hungry? I can go get a snack." Len crawled inside the box, "I'm not here!" I fixed my scarf, "Okay, Not Here. Would you like a snack?" I waited for Len to say something, "There's no one named 'Not Here'! … Not Here wants jello." I giggled at him, "What would Rinny like?" As soon as I said her name, she poked her head out of the box, "I want pudding!" I left to the kitchen to get the treats they wanted, as I returned, I knocked on top of the box. "Order for Not Here and Rinny. One jello, one pudding."

I gave a small cherry pie to Gakupo as I swept the kitchen, Meiko was finally home. "Welcome home, Nee-chan." She ran to me and gave me a tight hug, the broom slipped from my grip and I hugged back. "Welcome back, Meiko." Gakupo wiped his mouth and threw away his napkin. "Oh, Gakupo's here?" Meiko's scent was gone as she went to the living room, everyone had watched the new video she did today. As always, she did fantastic.

Miku made a call later that afternoon that she was coming over, Meiko walked over to me and spat on her hand. Her wet hand made its way through my hair, "Ew! What was that for?" I wailed. "Come on, you know I love you." Her voice was soothing, enough to calm you.

"Did you find anyone to hang out with? You always look busy." I looked up at her and fixed my hair, Gakupo interrupted me before I could say anything. "He can hang out with me." I kicked the kitchen floor with me heel, "Isn't it good to be busy? Hah… Someone's got to watch these two." Meiko had told me that the twins were good enough to watch over themselves or Miku could take care of them, she had plenty of free time.

The twins and Gakupo had gone outside, it was only my big sister and I, "Kaito… Promise me you won't ever drink, okay?" I tilted my head, "Where did this all come from, Nee-chan?" She let out a sigh, "I want you to stay clean, no drugs, either." I nodded and we both locked our pinkies. Miku finally came over to our house, "You're a good brother, I'll be busy now." Miku waved at me, "H-hello." I waved a little at her. "Wait! Nee-chan, where are you going?" I had a worried look planted on my face, "Singing lessons, remember? I'll still be here." I let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, I'll be outside then."


	5. A Tiresome Day

"Kaito, now's the perfect chance." He advised, I turned my head to the purple haired male, "Hm? Perfect time for what?" I rubbed my shoulder as I sighed again. "To admire today's youth." He relished while posing himself. "Ah… Um, is that so?" I cocked a brow at him and glanced at the twins in the pool.

"Kai-Kaito… I want some juice." I could hear Miku stammer from behind, she was standing on the porch. "I'll go get it for you!" The samurai had interrupted me once more as he fell on the grass on his way to her. I let him be as I went back into the house and served Miku a glass of grape juice, she requested vegetable juice but we had none.

"I think Miku likes Kaito," I could hear Rin talking to Len from outside. "First comes love! Then comes marriage!" Len was shouting as loud as he could, "Then comes tons of babies~!" Rin chipped in. Miku choked on her juice and I patted her back. "Kaito! Kaito! Ice cream… Ice cream! Ugly! Blue guy! Come outside." I didn't want to play around with Len but I went outside as he demanded me to. "What's your deal, kid? Why are you two pestering Miku?" Len sunk in the pool to hide himself away from me, I looked at Rin. "How many babies will you and Miku have?"

I choked, I didn't know if Miku liked me, she was awfully shy. I know I didn't like her in that way. "None." I bluntly answered her. "How are babies made?" Rin added, "Very carefully. Now, quit messing around like that, Miku and Nee-chan are trying to do lessons. We can hear you two from inside the house."

"Are they made by cooties?" Len surfaced and rested his arms on the edge of the pool. "I think you should tell them." Gakupo added as he continued to lie on the grass. Len swam to the side Gakupo was at, "You should tell us!"

"They're not made by coo- Don't you even dare, Gakupo." The purple haired samurai rolled his eyes at me. "Kaito knows much more than I do." I patted both Rin and Len on their heads, "I'll tell two when you're older." It wouldn't matter, I don't think we can reproduce. "Do you want a hundred babies?" Len mumbled, "That's a lot!" I could hear Rin whisper. "I don't want anything more than a few animals. No babies." Len's eyes widened a little, "I want to live with a ton of birds when I get older!"

"Hey, hey, Kaito. Do you like anyone?" I blinked, ruffling Rin's hair, "Do I? I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it." I scratched my cheek, I was a very busy young man. Or so I made myself busy. "Kaito will be forever alone," said the twins in unison. "Thanks, I feel so loved." I smiled wide at them, "I'm going back inside the house, sillies." Rin splashed water onto me and hopped out the pool chasing me. "Hey!" I cried as I ran into the house and headed straight into the kitchen, I ducked behind Meiko. Rinny slipped in the kitchen floor, I covered my mouth, was she hurt? I crawled over to her and picked her up, "Are you okay?" She spat water onto my face. "Victory for the Kagamine twins!" She giggled and Len cheered, Gakupo carried him back into the house.

"You got my scarf all wet." I put her back on her feet and hung it in the downstairs bathroom to dry. "Are you mad, Kaito?" Rinny tugged on my shirt. "I'm not mad, water doesn't hurt anything." I kissed the top of her head. "It's so weird not having it on." I rubbed the back of my neck, "You can't always have it on, Kaito." Meiko added, I knew that. I really liked having it with me. Both twins crept from behind and threw a bucket of water onto me. "I just cleaned here! Keep the water outside, please!" I made a sharp turn and puffed my cheeks, my shirt was drenched in water.

"You two aren't going to get any surprises if you keep acting like this." My sister scolded them as she dragged me to the bathroom to dry me. I had to go upstairs and swap shirts. I sat on my desk and wrote down notes to a song I was writing until someone came knocking on my door. "Hm? I'll be out in a second, I'm just writing something down." Rin peeked from the crack and pushed the door open, "I have something for you." I turned in my chair and smiled, she was fully dressed. "That's awfully nice of you. What could it be?" She handed out a chocolate bar to me, "It's an 'I'm sorry' present." I took it from her small hands, "It's okay, Rinny. I forgive you." I gave another kiss on the top of her head, her cheeks were glowing pink and she ran out my room. I stood up and closed the door to continue my writing. I needed peace and quiet.

I was done, I kept the papers inside a folder as I headed out my room. I could see Rin spying on Meiko and Miku, I let her do her thing, she couldn't hurt them even if she tried. I was in the kitchen and Len was digging inside the fridge, "What'cha looking for, Len?" He picked up a plastic tube, "Yogurt." He began squeezing it to pop it open, as soon as it did, it squirted onto Meiko's face, she was going to get a glass of water. "Yikes! Kaito, could you get another for Len? Please open it for him." She rushed into the bathroom to wash her face, I did what I was told to do.

Time was going by fast, it was nearly night and both Miku and Gakupo had to go back home. I could hear Meiko's cellphone ringing on the counter, I called out to her. She picked it up just in time. "Hello- Master? Oh, Miku already left. She'll be back home soon. Take care, bye!" She made quick talk to our Master, he only needed to check up on Miku. Before I knew it, Meiko was standing right in front of me, "Guess what? You're going to be in the next shoot!" She squeezed my cheeks, "I-I am? That's co-cool!" I felt butterflies in my stomach, "You'll do great! I believe in you." She hugged me and lifted me from the floor, this was a big surprise, it was my turn to shine!

It was bedtime for the twins, we put them to sleep. I held Meiko's hand and took her to my bedroom, "I want to show you something I was working on. Can I show you?" She nodded, "Of course." I picked up my folder and showed her the lyrics, the way the instruments would be played and the background harmony. I sang it out to her, "That's all I have, hah… I still need a few more words for the last bit of the song." She encouraged me and told me it was really good. I believed her. I could feel myself growing tired, "I need to work on it a little more so I can show Master…" I yawned and closed my eyes, she walked me to my bed as I buried myself under the thin layers of blankets. She sang to me a song until I lost consciousness of the world around me.

She went downstairs and returned the now-dried scarf to me, I held onto it and I was soon fast asleep.


	6. Our Futures

"I'll take away your scarf if you don't get up." I could hear Rinny's fingers feel my blue scarf as she clutched it in her hands. "Nn… No! I'm 'wake." I took her hand and left my bedroom. My big sister had made breakfast for all of us and we ate outside together like a happy family. Of course I had my scarf wrapped around my neck, I never wanted to let it go, I was still a child deep down. I sat next to Nee-chan as Len sat next to his sister. It was warm out and the breeze felt lovingly pleasant. Before anyone of us could dig in, Len had already finished breakfast. I sprawled on my stomach after I was done eating. "It's so warm out." I could hear Meiko, but I couldn't see her.

"Rinny… Do you like anyone?" Len sprawled out as well and rolled over to his sister. "I do, I think you know him. He's not hard to miss." I folded my arms under my head to get a good view of those kiddies. "Does Len like anyone?" Since Len had asked Rin a few times, Meiko now asked him. "I like birds." He looked up at a tree. "Maybe Lenny does~!" Rin pulled on his cheeks, he groaned at her. "I don't like anyone." His was annoyed. "Does Kaito like anyone?" Meiko joked but I answered anyways, "Birds are nice, pretty and so free… Hm? Ah… I don't know." Her shadow loomed over me, "You don't know?"

"Well- Uh… No, I don't?" I shifted my eyes to the side, only Rin and Len could see that. "Kaito's a liar, he does like someone," Rin chirped, her voice dropped. "… I guess none of us have a love life." She was only ten, I didn't believe she should worry if we did or didn't.

Meiko changed the topic, she had told us that Master was making someone new, her name was going to be Luka. We all wandered how she was going to be like, her appearance, voice, and personality. It was good news if there was a possibility she was going to live with us. Miku strangely did not live in the same household as us.

Everyone suddenly pitched in and picked on me, they repeatedly said I was hiding something. I told them I wasn't and picked up all of our dishes just to get away from this nonsense, but Meiko had to help me carry them inside the house to wash. She gave me a long talk about emotions and feelings, at that time, I didn't express all of them. No anger, barely any sadness. Not even love. Miku came over to our house because she wanted to hang out with me. Len wanted to come along with me, it would've been nice and it could've helped us form a brotherly bond earlier instead of later.

Meiko told him he couldn't come along, I got dressed. Before I left the house I promised both twins I would take them out with me the next day. Meiko stayed with them outdoors for a little longer. There was awkward silence between Miku and me on our way to our destination of wherever we were going. We ended up at the park and stood by the pond with a bunch of ducks and their ducklings swimming together. I asked how it was living at Master's home, I hadn't seen him for over half a year.

We finally conversed but Master had called her cellphone that she needed to go back home, I walked her back to our house and stood with her next to the nearest bus stop. I waved at her as she got on and left, I went back inside the house. It was a really warm day and I was lucky enough that Len gave me ice cream. He kept telling me to finish eating it because he made it, when I was nearly done… I could taste glue mixed in with the frozen treat.

I was blue in the face and that little trickster laughed at me. "How were the ducks?" Len stood next to me, resting his head against my arm. "Ah, there were nice… Did you want to go see them today?" I had plenty of time before the end of the day, Len wanted Rin to come along with us.

"I don't really like Miku." He whispered to me, "You don't? How come?" I questioned, did something happen between those two? "Her hair is alive! That's why." He puffed his cheeks and held onto my sleeve. "I-is that so?" I couldn't help but laugh, he was a really cute kid. He mentioned about the ducks again and whether I fed them, I didn't bring bread with me.

"You lost your chance! You didn't feed the ducks!" It looked like it was the end of the world for that poor kiddo. "I'll go buy a new chance at the convenience store." That didn't help him, "The convenience store doesn't sell that crap!" He gasped and covered his mouth with his small hands. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," I reassured him.

He followed me to the kitchen when I left to go get a sandwich, he told me he was kind of hungry despite already eating earlier. He wanted a bite so I gave him half, turns out he actually wasn't hungry. He carefully placed a snail onto the bread with such precision and handed that half back to me. Rin wanted to play with the snail so I handed it to her. I had to remove the slice of bread it made its trail on, Meiko had mentioned about going to the park after I was done eating.

Rinny put 'Mr. Snail' back outside and held onto Meiko's hand, she already wanted to go out. I stood up and held my hand out to Len, he looked up at me in confusion. "You're still young, hm. You have to hold my hand crossing the streets." He turned away from me and held my hand in a firm grip, I could feel his saliva against my palm. We followed behind our sisters, it didn't take long for us to get to the park. Len let go out of my hand and ran to the pond to see the ducks, I had the opportunity to wipe my hand on my pants. Meiko brought bread inside her bag and gave us all a piece to feed to the ducks. Len held a duckling and kissed it on top of its beak.

Yet again the twins had a talk about marriage and how many kids Rinny wanted, she said she wanted two when she got older. Of course Len only wanted to raise birds. "What's so funny?" Meiko looked down at me, I rested my head against her shoulder. "They're so cute, being curious about their futures…" I really hoped they would have a wonderful future full of happiness.

Rinny picked up a snail, "I'm gonna take this one home with me so it can marry the other snail back at home and they'll have more snails!" She was excited about that thought, she really did want to have kids.

Both Meiko and I didn't want any, we will be fine not raising any. I doubt we really could. Our day at the park ended with Rinny putting the snail on my nose. She told me to close my eyes and I could feel that slimy thing on me. Len called me a scaredy cat, I wasn't scared… I was only surprised.

"Instead of a baby… I want to raise a kitten." I brought the topic about our futures again. That scared Len, he cried out it would eat his birds. "Kittens are friendly when they grow up with other animals, they'll play together and none of them will get hurt." That is what I told him, he didn't find it too promising.


	7. Little Moments

"Let's go to a store, any kind of store." Meiko was in a cheerful mood, "I… Ice cream shop?" I shyly added. It's been rather hot, so of course I would go for a few rounds of ice cream. She had asked me how much I wanted to eat, that depended how many flavors they were selling. It might be too much but I could eat them all with no problem.

"Kaito… You know what'll happen if you eat too much." She poked my stomach, I couldn't help myself. Anything cold would be good. Frozen yogurt, popsicles, even a fruit smoothie sounded good to me. "Don't cry to me if your pants can't fit," she pinched my nose. I mumbled, "You know I will, anyway…" In such unison like attempting an angelic chorus, the twins continuously asked me if I was fat and how they were planning to take away ice cream from me. Sure, I had a little bit of pudge… But I liked to consider it as baby fat at the time, just like how both twins had a little bit of baby fat.

We made our stop to our destination; Rin, Len and I were picking what flavors we wanted. Meiko had to sign a few autographs for her fans that spotted her. She took her time and chatted with them which was perfect for me, I had enough time to pick what I wanted to get. Rin got banana and orange, Len got French vanilla and plain vanilla, Meiko got herself mango and lime. My cone was topped with all sorts of flavors, it was a hard choice but Meiko was kind enough to get me all of the flavors I named; chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream, and peanut butter chocolate. I thanked her so much and hugged her, I was really happy.

I finished it as though I only had two smalls scoops like how the rest of my family did. Len had one scoop drop onto the floor, Rin giggled and called him clumsy. We decided to go back home, Rin wanted to hold my hand this time. By the looks of it, Len wanted to hold my hand, he looked away as we made eye contact and held onto Meiko's hand.

He was his quiet self at home, didn't say much. He rested his head on Meiko's lap while watching Rin and I play the PS2 on our TV. We all took a shower, tucked Rin and Len in bed and I sang Meiko to bed.

A week had gone by, Rin wasn't with us this morning, she had been staying at Master's house for the night so far. Nee-chan told me Miku wanted to do some sister bonding with her, I thought it was sweet.

I could hear my sister whistle as loud as she could from downstairs, Len and Meiko were sitting at the table with breakfast served, I sat down on my side of the table. Len brought up about babies again, I told him I wouldn't make a good father and I wouldn't have enough attention span for an infant that would need so much care. Babies are small, I would be frightened holding one, what if everything went wrong? That's not something I want to dwell into. I was more of the big brother type as how Meiko is the big sister type.

Len scarfed down his breakfast, his face was covered in egg yolk, syrup and powdered sugar. Meiko ordered me to go and wash him, I didn't want to. He was old enough to do it himself, it'll almost be a year since he's lived with us. Len argued he didn't like me, I still had to go wash him. Syrup had gotten on his hair.

"Kaito's a poopy head who will look ugly in a wedding dress." I lightly pushed him out of the chair, "Hahah… That's not nice. I won't wear a dress." Len stuck his tongue out at me and left to the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. I really did have to go wash him.

I shuffled upstairs and went to the bathroom, Len hid himself under the bubbles that covered the water. Len poked his head up when I asked him a question, "Okay, Not Here… Where's the washrag?" He pointed out I didn't sound too happy. No one would be happy if they were called ugly. I folded my sleeves and picked up a cup to rinse water over his head, I pulled his face to make him look at me so I could wipe away the stubborn syrup spots that still stuck to him. I shrunk away when he blew into my face.

"… And our friends are all on board," he sung out. I followed along, "Many more of them live next door. ~"

"Man more of them li- Hey! _I_ was singing, not _you_." He continued on, I still followed along; we took turns singing one line after the other. He glared at me, I pinched his cheek after successfully getting the syrup off both his hair and face. "What? You're the one who started it, Len."

I played different genres of songs in my room, Len would overhear them and I could hear him singing along. He apologized to me, I forgave the poor kid who argued he didn't want my taste of music to get to him. Master would make him listen to them either way, too. But he did enjoy what I played on my stereo.

"Alright, silly. You're all clean. Don't stay there all day and get pruney." I left him all alone in the bathroom, he didn't want me to leave. He eventually left the tub, wrapped himself in a towel and headed straight to his bedroom.

Meiko called me downstairs, told me she had to go out, that she loved me and then she left. "I love you, too! Be safe!" I stood there for a minute and went back up, knocking twice on Len's door. "Len, Meiko went out. I'm here for today, she told me to let you know."

He told me it would be boring and he wanted to play Silent Hill, the game would be too scary for him, he listed off games that were meant for teens and adults. He finally stuck to playing Kingdom Hearts. I went to go make lunch after he finished one world which took him from morning to nearly three in the afternoon. Meiko came in just in time for all three of us to eat together.

She didn't stay for long and had to take Len with her, she had another video to make and Master needed to see him, it was probably the new program that was mentioned earlier in the year. I was alone for the time being.


	8. Upgrade

I casually played Portal on our family computer in the living room. "Kaito, we're back!" It was evening, I paused the game and Meiko was right in front of me like she appeared out of nowhere, "Kaito, guess what?" She covered my eyes, "Welcome home- What is it?" She told me to stand up and walked me to the front. She hugged me from behind and I could finally see again.

"Meiko, I don't get what's the surprise," Len raised a brow. He was at the doorway, he looked different, so much different. He looked even taller than before.

His eyes were no longer green but aquamarine with a light hue of turquoise. His eyes fit his characteristics perfectly, they were dark and mysterious. Even his attire was different. Meiko picked up a mirror and gave it to Len.

"W-wow. Upgrade…" Those were the only words that escaped from my lips as I stood there and stared at him for a second.

"This… This is me? Wait… My voice. I sound different." His voice was different, and I liked how it sounded, too.

"Master fixed you up, your green eyes were default ones. He even fixed your voice bank, he did the exact same thing to Rin. You're both thirteen now!" Meiko explained to him. We weren't going to see Rin until tomorrow. "Where's my body?" He had a worried look on his face.

"Silly, this is the same body Kaito washed." She lifted up his chin, "You're still _you_. You were only improved, the only things that were replaced were your clothes."

"It helps you grow up," I exclaimed. "It's sort of hard for us to do so on our own since we aren't human." We're androids made up of flexible and organic material, if I got that right. We were made to imitate humans, Master was given over a thousand dollars and he was successful into making us. Sure, we had our flaws, but that's what made us closer to being human. We weren't the first ones to be made but our voices weren't as robotic.

"Parts of our body don't know how to grow, that's why we go to see Master, his computer tells them how. And that's why we have to go see him," I added on.

"So, Kaito. Am I still a kiddo?" His turquoise eyes looked at me, "Yes, still a kiddo. But I won't call you kiddo anymore." He was still a stubborn kid. "He looks nice, doesn't he?" Meiko smiled at me, I nodded slowly, "Uh-huh…" Len had already gone upstairs.

My sister waved her hand in front of me, "Yoohoo, everything okay?" I didn't notice my face softly glowing red, "Aah? Yea, everything's okay!" I glanced off to the side.

"Are you blushing?" She pursed her lips at me, my face became redder. "Hu-huh? I'm not blushing!"

Len came back to us with his keytar, he was attached to it because it was the first item given to him. He loved playing it even when he didn't know how to make a song. He was gradually learning as time flew by. "Len, you love that thing, don't you?" Meiko swayed a little, I laughed, "What's so funny?" Len raised his brow. "Nothing's funny, nothing's funny," I grinned at him.

"You sure?" His glaring eyes pierced into me, "Whoa, he looks a little scary. Heheheh." I silently agreed with Meiko, "I-I-I I'm sure." I stammered.

We both had to get along if Len wanted to be mature, he held out his hand to me, "Hello, I am Kagamine Len, nice to meet you. I don't think of you as a brother but so far you are a good friend." We shook hands, "Well, it's quite pleasant to meet you, little brother."

It was night, Meiko gave me a big bowl of ice cream topped with whipped cream, shredded bananas, mini cookies and a cherry. It was like a piece of heaven entered my mouth when I took a bite. It was a pile of everything to Len, I tried to offer him a spoonful. He didn't want it, I shared with my older sister instead.

The night went well, Len had the privilege to sleep at a later time. Within a week, I had to go up stage with Meiko to perform again which made my night even a little better. I was the last to sleep, I laid there and stared at my ceiling. I could deny numerous times I wasn't red or stuttering and everyone could see that was all a lie. I couldn't deny Len looked beautiful, I didn't understand at the time but I thought that fit him. No one would know that _yet_.

And I couldn't deny I regretted not ever calling him beautiful for the last time before I left everyone behind.


	9. Big Brother

Now was my second time performing with my sister, I was horribly nervous and couldn't even take a single bite of the food provided for us. This was my first time meeting the producer who composed our song.

The producer gave the lyrics beforehand and I practiced all day with my big sister before our deadline on stage. I was amazed that she made everything, from the instrumentals to the stage setup and our outfits, her lyrics were good, too. Of course she made this song, but to let us sing it? Especially me, it was an honor!

Back at home, Miku was there with the twins. Both Rin and Len helped her with the TV to record us since this was going to play live; this induced my nervousness. I sat next to Meiko as she stroked my head to calm me. It did help a little and it was time for use to perform.

Time flew by and it was time for us to go home.

When we got back home, we all talked until Miku had to go home. Len had gone upstairs to leave himself out of it, he wasn't the best talker but he did congratulate us. Miku had the biggest smile on her face, today was the first time she kept on talking and talking. To see her open up warmed my heart, we hung out a lot more often as time had gone by and she became closer to Rin.

We were all connected aside from Len, he was open with his twin and Meiko but not with Miku and I. It was now September.

I forgot to mention about Rinny and her upgrade; she was different, just like her brother. Her outfit fit her personality and she was proud of her big white bow. Despite their identical features such as body shape and face (they were still kids to me), their differences were their eyes. Rin's eyes weren't mysterious, they were full of energy and curiosity. Whenever she was happy, sad or annoyed… I could read it on her face. Her eyes were full of emotion while Len's were hard to read.

There was no explanation on this, but Rin could sound like Len, and Len could sound like Rin. They'd switch clothes and pull pranks on us, we had to guess who was who but that wasn't all too hard for Meiko and I.

Miku had a problem with it and so did Gakupo, Miku would accidentally bring Len with her out shopping and he would pick fights with the other kids.

"Rin! You're not supposed to fight them!" Miku covered her mouth in shock and you could hear a kid crying out to his mother because Len had pushed him down to the ground. That kid had thrown pebbles at him.

It was self-defense, though this isn't good to say… I'm glad Miku brought Len on that day rather than Rin who hung out with Gakupo.

This was the second week of September, Miku had gone out with Meiko and Rin for a music video, Meiko was like an idol to them when it came to singing. I stayed home with the little trickster who would not come out of his room.

"I'm not coming out of bed, I'm busy reading!" He barked at me, I didn't want to leave his side. It took an hour for him to crawl out from under the sheets, his hair was a mess. I took him to the bathroom to fix his hair and redo his ponytail. We went to my bedroom to play video games up to the point his hands 'felt sore', which is what he told me. "No matter what you say, I'll still be your big brother. If you ever need help, I'll always watch over and take care of you. I promise that."

He tossed the controller to the side, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't say anything back. "I'll watch over and take care of you, too, Kaito-nii. I promise." I was up on my feet putting the disc away up on my shelf. Len jumped up and hugged me tightly from behind.

I was speechless, he finally called me brother. "I'm very happy to hear that," I softly whispered. "O-ow! Len! Don't pull on my shirt, you're going to choke me!" I towered over him and looked right into his eyes. "That's much better, Kaito-nii." He crossed his arms and nodded. I would've asked what he wanted but my mind trailed off as his gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

That was the least I expected. I blinked and my face felt much warmer. He stood in front of me with a genuine smile planted on his face, I knelt down in front of him and gave him a bear hug as I messed up his hair. "Leeen, this makes your big brother really happy!" I pretended to cry, that little blonde boy made a sound with his lips. "You're going to pop me if you hug me any tighter!"

"Even if you're younger than me, I'll come to you if I need help with anything." I let go of him and sat down on the floor. He sat in front of me.

This marked one of our happiest moments, they day ended sooner for us as we fell asleep together on the floor.


	10. Winter

The weeks swept on, I performed with my sister a lot more often, we all sang together; Miku, Rin and Len sang with us, too! It was November and nee-chan's birthday. We went over to Master's home to celebrate, he took his time off from work.

Meiko and I talked with him all day while the twins were silent, Len never looked into his eyes; whenever he went up to ask something from Master, it was as though he couldn't see who was in front of him, his eyes appear clouded.

We played all sorts of mini games and danced through the night, we were all so tired that we fell asleep on the couch! Miku was kind enough to bring blankets to keep us warm. We went back home in the afternoon just so we could stay with Master for a little longer, our days felt better. We made songs and albums, we went out together as a family to meet the producers or to have fun. We saw Miku less and less.

It was now December, and today was not just any other day, it was Rin and Len's birthday, this time the party was set in our house, Master did come to celebrate but not for long. Gakupo came over, Miku was there along with Sweet Ann who came to visit. This had to be the best day for them, this was their first birthday. This could've taken place outside but due to very cold temperatures and the possibility of getting snowed on that week, we didn't go out.

Both Kagamine twins were really excited with their eyes shining in pure joy, everyone had gone back home late and Sweet Ann stayed over for the rest of the week. I hadn't really met Sweet Ann, but Meiko did, she kept in touch with her. We went to the airport to see her fly off back home, we rarely saw her but we all liked her. It was near the end of January and a new addition was added to our family, Megurine Luka.

We went over to Master's place to see him activate her, Meiko's hands were pressed against the window. The way Luka sat on the white bed with such eloquence and her pale blue eyes as she opened her eyelids. I could see my sister's eyes glisten as I turned over to see her.

"_Hello! My name is Megurine Luka, it's a pleasure to meet you. You two are so cute_." Luka examined the twins, "Lenny, I don't understand what she's saying." Rin held onto Len's hand. "_Can you both speak English?"_ She chuckled, the twins could not answer her, "_Speak?"_ Len's voice cracked in response. "That's okay, I can teach you."

We went out shopping to buy clothes and whatever else Luka needed, we didn't have enough time to purchase furniture so that had to be done online. For that night, Luka slept in Meiko's bedroom, they kept on chattering, for a new Vocaloid, she could easily socialize with anyone.

* * *

It was February and past my birthdates, our new family member was perplexed as to why I had the longest birthday, I only celebrated on Valentine's Day. I didn't expect chocolate but dear little Rinny gave me some.

Luka sang with us and the only time we saw Miku was during our concerts when we had to do a photo, music videos or go to the recording room. That year was not the best, and especially not for Meiko.

My sister's fame had been robbed out of her and I gained popularity. I had gone through countless of meetings and performances with Miku; for a month, we sang together and even that was gone out of my life.

She was colder, _meaner_. Luka never got the chance to like her and Rin's sisterly bond with Miku had vanished. Hatsune Miku was all Master ever talked about and he was always busy working on her to make her better.

Meiko stopped singing.

Heartbroken and eventually drowning herself in alcohol, not because of Miku but the stress Master caused. I only hoped she would stop drinking, she never did but she drank less. Her body did not contain enough alcohol to make her drunk.

That was good enough for me, I still loved her.


	11. Amusement Park

Meiko locked herself in her room for a week, she did come out from time to time, she still ate with us but locked herself back in. She would let me in because I've been living with her all my life, I'd try to cheer her up.

She found it silly she kept herself away from the rest of us, she came back out and we'd all go out together. We had all the free time we wanted and enough money to support us, we were careful not to carelessly spend it on items we didn't need.

Without Meiko's success, Miku wouldn't even be the star on stage. But… It wasn't her fault she's changed, maybe one of us will find out what happened that made her who she is today. Avoiding her was the best option for now, she wasn't helpful. The things she would say were enough to make Meiko cry. We were never around to see or hear or read what she would say or do. My sister told us it was best not to know.

We believe her.

Due to the events of Miku and Master bestowing on us, Rin and Len began to dislike Miku, Len _hated_ Master the most. I couldn't hate him, he made us and we are someone to him. I couldn't make Len change his mind no matter what.

"Nee-chan, let's go to the amusement park. It'll be really fun with all five of us!" I gently shook her on the shoulder to wake her up, "Lemme sleep in for one more hour…" She weakly swatted her hand on my face, slowly sliding it off. My bottom lip made a sound similar to a dog lapping water when her hand fell when it reached below my nose. She curled up under the sheets, I went downstairs to check on Luka and the twins, she was cooking breakfast. Rin searched in the pantry and fridge for the ingredients. Len was hiding inside the pantry when he heard me going downstairs, he jumped onto while I wasn't looking. Luka tripped over and landed on top of Len who was on top of me, Rin jumped onto her.

"Oof! Why are you all on top of me!? I'm getting squished." I waved my arms in front of me, "I can't breathe!" I struggled to break free, Meiko came in just in time. "What the heck is going on, why are you all on top of him?" Everyone got off of me.

We ate breakfast and left at twelve o'clock sharp. It took half an hour to get to the amusement park, Rin was bored out of her mind, yanking off Len's rubber band and making a messy pigtail on the side of my head. Luka fixed Len's hair and took the rubber band away from me, we were at our destination.

Rin stayed alongside with Meiko and Luka, Len stayed with me. He held onto my scarf rather than my hand. That's fine by me, just as long as he wouldn't get lost within many groups of people filling the path. Our first stop was the rollercoaster, there was a huge loop that made a big drop down.

"Kaito-nii, I want to ride on this. It looks fun!" He pulled on my scarf, chocking me. "O-okay, okay. We'll get on it." He let go and we waited in line. It took us ten minutes to board the rollercoaster. "It's going slow, when are we gonna go through the loops?" He looked up at me, "Rides like this start off slow!" We dropped down and sped through the first loop, I was screaming and so was he. I was scared but he was not. It went faster and we had gone through the second loop and up the highest peak of the rails making a big drop down. My lungs felt like they were squeezing my last breath out, the ride came to a stop. If it were possible, my heart would explode out of my chest.

I looked at Len whose hair became mussed, his mouth was open, blank eyes stared ahead. "I don't want to do that ever again." I nodded and we left to get cotton candy.

The Ferris wheel was our next ride to calm ourselves. Len sat ahead of me while eating cotton candy, he turned his head to the side. He was fixated at what he could see, I turned to look. We couldn't hear anything from the outside, no one talking, laughing or screaming. Only silence.

I could see Len from the corner of my eye, taking a quick glimpse of him. I slowly turned my head to face him, both of his hands held onto the stick of cotton candy. His body was relaxed and this gave me the chance to admire his appearance. It would be weird for me to ask him if he could face me, I wanted him to look at me, to be able to see his eyes.

I let out a sigh and looked down at my unfinished candy, I ate it all before the end of the ride.


	12. Another Beginning

He tugs on my shirt and buries his face against my back, "You have to record a video with Miku?"

Multiple songs were released this year, that teal idol was making thousands by the hour for her voice and good looks, she displayed a façade that she was a kind and caring being. No one knew her outside life but what we all see on the TV wasn't real._ It's fake._

Len's been following me around the house, "I don't want you to go with her. Please?" His eyes are glossy as if he were about to cry, but not a single drop falls. "I'm really sorry, I have to do this… How about I take you with me?" I kneel down and he climbs onto my back.

"Meiko-nee! I'm going, Len's coming along." I wave at her, she's playing card games with Rin and Luka.

For the first time, I see Master at the studio. "Why did you take CV02 L with you?" his voice is stern and startles my little brother. "He wants to see me record, is that bad…?" I nervously speak, he doesn't answer me. "I came here to have a talk with the director. I told him not to screw this up, if he does… What a waste of time and money."

And he was gone like that, out of my sight. It pained me a little. But… He is a busy man.

"Kaito! It's so good to see you." Miku kissed me on the cheek, "So, why did you bring this wonderful kid to the studio?" Her eyes kept looking down at Len. "He wants to see us act. He does need to record later on in the future, too."

We dressed into our costumes, Len sat by the table. He ate a couple of crackers set out in the tray. I practiced my acting before going onstage.

"Cantarella" begins playing, involving close contact, we danced together and I held Miku, I open a glass bottle and pour 'poison' into a glass full of cranberry juice. At the end of the video, I hold her close and kiss her on the cheek, from the cameraman's point of view and Len's, it looked like I kissed her on the lips.

We dress out of the costumes and remove the makeup, I walk out the dressing room and Miku run's up to me. "You're not that bad, I hope you show up again in future recordings." I don't say a word, and I walk away from her. "Whew, I'm glad that's over. Do you want to go anywhere before we head home?"

"No. Please leave me alone." My little brother looks away from me, "Oh, Len… What's wrong…?" I sit on the floor and he throws a cracker at my nose. "You don't know? It was the end of the video."

The 'kiss,' that's what he was talking about. "That! That… You're misunderstanding, I didn't kiss her, it was on the cheek. I'm curious, though… Why does that make you upset?"

"Because she's mean, she makes Meiko-nee really sad… I want to go to the park." He holds out a hand to help me stand up. As I do, he lets go and shoves his hands in his pockets.

We could've taken the bus or taxi to get there. Some fresh air would help him and myself, too. It wasn't very peachy working with Miku and how tightly she would grab my back to pull me closer.

No one was at the park, "Catch me if you can!" Len ran at full speed, I caught up with him. He hurled himself at me, I rolled over and he crawled on top of me.

"I'm glad you're my big brother."

I pulled on the grass and sprinkled it on his head, "I'm glad, too."

* * *

To summarize the rest of the year, nothing _too_ bad happened to us. Meiko-nee and Luka became good friends, my big sister had mentioned she had a crush on her. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

We didn't see Master a whole lot, Luka had a useful talent that benefited our family; she's into technology and programming. It took time out of her day to build extra parts for us if accidents happened that caused us to lose a limb or so.

New Vocaloids came to life this year, such as Megpoid - or Gumi - Sonika, SF-A2 Miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru and Big AL.

Miku met all of them, I doubt she liked many of them, we were all okay with them. Gakupo was really happy having someone who he could call a sister, Gumi was very tomboyish and played rough with him. I think he was okay with that? He is a samurai. They probably went out fencing because she did everything with him.

On another good note, Luka was successful in teaching English to the twins, Meiko, and I. We didn't really have too many issues. We could say anything despite our accents.

Birthdays happened and it was a start of a new year.

* * *

**I had to edit the other chapters to remove Gumi, I messed up her release date.**


	13. Infatuation

"I don't like the weather today," Len whispers to me, trembling, "We can't go outside, it's horribly windy and one of the trees has fallen." He buries his face into my chest, "Are we going to die?"

"That's silly- Sorry, sorry… I mean, no, we won't. Our house is pretty sturdy to withstand this kind of weather." I stroked his back, he snatched my scarf and wrapped it around himself. "The power's out. What time is it?" I looked for my clock, at least its battery powered. "It's five o'clock in the morning. Are you not sleepy?" He shook his head. "Is anyone else awake?" He nodded, "Everyone's awake. Meiko can't find any candles or a flashlight. Rinny's in Luka's room."

"Len, please look up at me. It sounds like your heart's going to beat out of your chest. We're going to be okay, no one's going to get hurt." I held him close, rocking back and forth. "Try to get some sleep at least-" He grabbed my arm, "No. I won't. I feel really anxious." I let out a sigh, resting my chin on top of his head. "Alright. I won't fall asleep on you. Promise."

At seven o'clock there was no sunrise, we still didn't have any power. My sister did find candles and a couple of flashlights, it was enough for us. It was storming really hard, I found a radio in my closet – it had the same name as me. We gathered together downstairs at the table, Luka turned the dial on my radio.

Cars had been crushed by trees, there had been five injuries but no deaths.

"How about we all play a game?" Luka smiled, "Or we could make those pillow forts, too!" She kept listing a whole bunch of things, "I could tell you all a story! I think I should do that," Luka exclaimed, she cleared her throat and began to create a story for us.

It was really long, we all added things into it. Today's been going slow and we needed something to help us. The power came back on but the storm continued. It lasted for a week, I kept phoning Master to check if he was okay, nothing happened at his home.

Summer came again.

Luka had gone out with the twins for a music video with Miku, their song was complete. It only needed a video to go along with it.

Meiko was in the computer room, I knocked before walking inside. "What'cha doing, Nee-chan?" She moved the screen, "Nothing much, I'm playing around with a program I found. I can make music with it!" She moved the screen back in place, I pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"I feel nervous."

She turned her chair around, "How come?" I looked down, "I… I don't know how to really explain it." I loosened the scarf around my neck, "I look fine on the inside, but on the inside… I feel really mixed, like I'm going to pop!"

"What's this supposed to be about?" she was looking at me, I didn't look back. I played with my fingers, "… It's, it's about Len." I shut my eyes tight, making a sour face. I felt like I made a mistake, wishing I never said anything. "How does he make you feel?" Nee-chan was calm, she didn't rush me or forced the words out of my mouth.

"I get all shaky, I don't know how it's easy for me to talk to him. I guess because he looks up to me so I don't want him to think I'm trying to push him away. Sometimes I feel like I don't know how to respond, I'm always really happy talking to him." I gasped for air, laughing a little, "I want to hold his hand a lot."

I couldn't describe this feeling, I felt warm and shy. That's how I worded it out.

"You probably have a crush on him, Kaito. I can't give you the right answer. It could be infatuation, it's a quick intense romantic feeling towards someone. It could also be admiration. Only you will know the answer and you have enough time to find out yourself." She cleared her throat, "We'll see how it goes."

Only time word determine that, especially myself. It had been weeks and this feeling hadn't gone away.

"Kaito, you got some email about a song you need to perform with Len! We're all supposed to go there to record. Didn't Meiko tell you?" Luka was busy on her laptop, reading every single email we've gotten by song writers.

We were at the studio, Len had donned on cats ears and a tail whilst I had on a tux and top hat. We were recording for "Magical Kitty Len Len" which was really weird on Len's part. When it was over, he rambled about why he didn't agree to do this. I thought it was weird, too. I couldn't really complain, I know it was a joke for me to kiss him (on the cheek) and that I should be concerned with what the fans might think.

Part of me wished it wasn't, that I could kiss him.

Recalling about the whole infatuation, I told Meiko the feeling has actually stuck for about two years now. She told me to continue waiting, I wasn't planning on telling Len any sooner.


	14. Traits

Luka wiggled her fingers that she had stuck into raspberries, she ate them one by one, dipping her fingers into a bowl of whipped cream or fudge.

Len had gone to the store with Meiko, he was feeling stuffy. Fresh air could help, I was surprised Rin didn't tag along. She was distancing herself away from him.

I think I know why.

She kept bugging and picking on me all day, pulling on my hair and having to play dress up with her. I was like her doll, my face had been plastered in makeup and I looked like a mess. It took me over twenty minutes to wash it off, my cheeks and eyelids were red from all the pressure I put in, I couldn't scrub it off for what felt like ages!

Rin would call me weird and perverted, I don't recall doing anything to her. She was the one controlling me, this wasn't the first time it's happened. Len wasn't any better for putting glue and snails in my meals and snacks. Snails were worse than glue in my opinion.

I felt bad for Luka, she couldn't calm Rin down whenever she got out of hand, it wasn't severe but neither one of us could stop her.

I pressed my hands together, sweating bullets, "Please come home, please come home, please come home…!" Meiko unlocked the door, Len pushed it open and the table filled up with grocery bags. Meiko handed us all an ice cream pop, I devoured it in a second. Luka and Rin were the last to finish their cold treats.

My eyes glanced over to Len, I wanted him to sit next to me.

He didn't.

He was busy cleaning around the house and washing the dishes. "I want another pop." Rin whined, Len handed his to her, "You can have mine."

Was there something I didn't notice over the years? Len became very selfless for his own good, if Rin wanted something, it was handed over to her without a problem. Whether it be food or items, anything he could offer for his big sister. This wasn't something you could easily fix, you can't control people to make the perfect image you want. You can't always change someone from bad to good.

Rin could never be manipulated, she found her way to turn things around if someone wanted anything from her. On the other hand, Len could easily be manipulated.

You just couldn't call Rin selfish, she was still young… She didn't understand what she was doing. But maybe something should've been done.

Those traits stuck to them even more and more as they grew older.

If things didn't go as planned for Meiko, she would go to drinking. She mostly went out.

If things didn't go as planned for Luka, she always saw the optimistic side of everything.

If things didn't go as planned for me, I felt guilty and regretful. Not always.

It depended what those problems were.

If things didn't go as planned for Rin, she was open about it. She didn't bottle her feelings.

If things didn't go as planned for Len, he held it inside.

There were moments where he talked it out, not always.


	15. Nest

Today was rather hot, Rin and Len kept juice and soda in the freezer for us to drink outside. We were busy fixing our yard, it was big enough to fit a few more houses. Trees surrounded the area, our neighbors couldn't see our house.

I watered the plants with Luka, my sister planted seeds in pots and around the yard, Rin and Len were running around throwing water at one another or picking up any garbage that the breeze carried to our yard. Luka filled the watering can and bucket with water.

"Since you're so energetic, why not show me where else to water?" She ruffled Len's hair and followed him far from us. Rin came running towards me and lunged herself forward, we were drenched in water. "Please don't do that, we could've fallen in the rose bush!" I laid flat on my stomach, she pouted and got off, "You're no fun, Kaito-nii."

I nervously scratched the back of the neck, apologizing to her numerous times.

A loud scream came from where Luka and Len had gone.

Loud enough for all of us to hear.

It felt like pins and needles were piercing into my skin, Meiko ran on ahead. Rin and I followed after.

Len was on the floor, his pants were soaked in water and Luka sat behind, covering his eyes with her arm. "Please don't cry, it's okay… It's okay, Len."

What was laying in front of us… Was a fallen nest.

A nest that once carried hatchlings and eggs. Two small birds were dead as well as the eggs that were burst open from impact from falling up high on the tree top.

Meiko held her small shovel, putting the cracked eggs that had chicks barely about to hatch out and the rest into the nest with her gloved hands. She dug a hole right by the tree, burying the small birds.

Rin was speechless, walking away from us. We left Len and Luka alone.

It was just a bird nest.

And he loved birds. So it wasn't _just _a bird nest.

His sorrows were over and our days went from bitter to better.

We had to go to the studio to create the video for "SPICE!" I've never heard the song, our director was late with the scripts and we only had one day to do this.

"I can't do this!" I paced back and forth, "We have to shoot the video now!?" I was in a panic.

"It's only going to be a short video, don't worry about it." The director rubbed my back, I let out a frustrated sigh.

Miku was here with us, it was mostly girls.

I checked my script one last time. I had to be paired with Rin. But why Rin?

There wasn't too many screen time for me, I sat and watched the rest of the video. Hah… This is what I least expected, now I knew what this video was about, but did it really have to relate to the song? Hours had passed.

I wanted to go home, not see this.

Would Len really become this kind of person as he grew older…? I clutched to my scarf, I felt choked up on tears. I wanted to let it out but not a single tear fell.

I was relieved the video was finally over.

"I don't ever want to do that again." Len shuddered, slumping. Luka stared at me, something must have clicked inside her mind.

I reached for his hand, too nervous to even hold it. I rested my hand on his shoulder instead. "You looked really mature." I smiled a little at him.

"Thanks, I just hope I don't do that ever again."

I hoped the same thing.


	16. Nighttime

I really missed living with Master, I've waited and waited for him to move in with us. He never did. The room I sleep in was supposed to be his, it's the biggest room in our house. Meiko's room is also big, too. He's been occupied with programming and companies.

Len's been popular with the fans, just like how I was. It wasn't going to last very long, I knew it well enough. I wasn't fond of the songs he had to sing, he's still young to me, my little brother. Rin was more popular than he was for her cute looks, just like how Miku is considered one of the most top cutest idols. Luka had her turn for her attractive looks and long hair, she could also look cute if she wanted to.

Meiko was a little frustrated with all the contracts she had to sign, we took turns reading all of them. Too much paperwork was enough to make you fall asleep right on the spot. We didn't go out as often.

"How long do I have to keep signing these… Why isn't Master getting these instead?" She threw her pen up in the air. It fell, smacking down onto a plate. I wondered the same thing, did he really dislike the twins? Or was it something else? He doesn't say anything to Luka, probably because she's so helpful with building and programming.

The year felt painfully slow during filming weeks. Sometimes I went to the mall with Rin, only with Rin. No one else. It was a little awkward because she wouldn't say much, she always held my hand.

No hesitation came to me, only to her.

* * *

It's the night hour, Luka is checking every one of us to see if our program is up to date without any bugs, any of the 'errors' we have are things that cannot be fixed.

"Len, you look so creepy if you don't smile at the fans!" I overhear Rin from the other room, "I can't help myself, I feel nervous, I don't like the fans."

"You should feel lucky a lot of girls like you." her voice is louder.

"Don't you see the feedback they leave?" his voice is cracking.

"Yea, well, sometimes. I don't really have to."

"Rinny, you should at least read what they say, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"It's not like they leave rude and inappropriate things-" She's interrupted, I take a peak of what's going on. Unable to tell how Len feels –it's nothing new- his hands rest on Rin's shoulders, firmly grabbing onto the fabric. "… I guess I should read them if you're telling me the truth."

"The truth? I never lied! You're my sister, you already know I don't lie." I still can't read him.

"I'm pretty sure you've lied before," Rin backs away, smacking his hand away. "No, I don't lie!" He reaches out to her, I run back into the other room. She runs up the flight of stairs, Len throws an object at the ceiling. "I don't gain anything with lying!"

Luka is finished, Meiko goes upstairs to talk with Rinny. My sister has been helping her a lot lately. Luka leaves the room with me, she stares at Len, then at me, then back to Len. "Did something happen?"

I couldn't lie, I didn't want to tell the exact truth, "I heard them arguing."

"I don't want to get in-between problems. Meiko told me those two kids got along really well! I don't know what's changed in them. I'm going to bed, programming is a lot of work." She winks at me, going up the stairs.

"I'm not a liar. Why would I lie…?" Len pulled on his hair; anger and frustration would what he'd be showing, he displayed neither.

"I know, but you can be sneaky and not tell the whole truth. It's complicated." I reply to him, it's one of the things I don't get, you can be honest without telling the truth as long as you hide it. It'll be simple without placing too much thought.

I give Len one of my favorite books to read before we go to our respective rooms.

Machinery is heard from up front of my bed, it's soft like a hum, I connect a wire to myself to charge up for the night. I crack a smile, nuzzling against my pillow.

"I love you."

I whisper it, Len won't hear it. I pretend he can. The context in those words are different from when I say it to Meiko. I whisper it again like a child who's found out a secret only he knows.

My nails dig into the sheet beneath me, my heart is racing.

I feel like screaming.

I want to scream those very words out loud!

"I hope you stay with me forever." I hug my scarf, smiling more. I can't hold his hand, I can't feel his cheek or hold him in my arms, but having him talk to me and smile is good enough. As long as he's still here with me, I'm happy enough.


	17. Naive

Finally a new year had begun again, Miku's popularity had skyrocketed, and everyone else was at the same league with each other. There, but not too popular, not well known by others. We're only there.

I grew the courage to go and visit Master, Meiko would sometimes follow me to his home, he wasn't all that welcoming. He yelled at me and screamed, that a failure is always a failure. Sometimes it hurt me, sometimes not. I love him because he made me. Meiko was able to calm him down. I miss living with him.

Luka had her turn to see Master, helping out with programming.

Len had grown into a new habit, indulging himself in so much food. He ate more than what we could manage! Well… Maybe I could eat as much as he could. Rin was always there to poke fun of his weight.

"You're so cute and baby-looking!" She formed a heart with her hands, winking. "But I think you should cut down with how much you eat, it's bad for you… Eating so much."

"I like food, and fruits… At least nothing goes to waste, right?"

"But then how would anyone like you if you're all big and fat!" She scrunched up her nose.

"It's not even that bad, I exercise, too." He frowned, "Then I won't eat a whole lot…"

"That sounds like a good plan."

No, it didn't. He stopped eating for a whole week. I was worried out of my mind, he wasn't dying… But that's not safe to do.

"I eat a lot of frozen treats, and yogurt… And candy. You shouldn't worry what others say. You do exercise, that means you're healthy!" I patted Len on the back.

What's the big deal with eating so much, why did weight even matter? Maybe I should be glad I'm not some popular male idol, having people watch me like a hawk with what I eat or how I dress, what stores I go to… Etcetera.

We were all becoming different, Rin was too watchful with how Len ate. I'd take her to my room so we could play games together, but it seemed like she was doing that on purpose to get my attention.

That's not nice.

Meiko stopped playing music for me, she told me not to sing for her again.

Luka was… Well, Luka. I couldn't really describe her. She is a good person, sometimes odd. Like the time Len and I were playing the PSP, she bumped our heads together, Len tried to shove me away. "You two should kiss!" She let go, bowing and apologizing to us. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was only joking around!"

Or the time she was caught hiding a camera in the living room when Len and I were playing the PSP again.

It was too much to list. Len grew tired of it and ignored her presence. I was a little nervous she would pull something on us.

Or Rin who pulled Len away, "Why are you two sitting so close!? Don't you have any personal space… Or is it because you're too fat." This made the twins bicker a lot, Meiko had to separate them apart.

It wasn't too hard to figure it out, Rin liked me. Her feeling would come and go, I took care of her the majority of the time. She'll be like a little sister, a little annoying, or _in love_ with me. I couldn't bring myself to tell her I didn't feel the same. It's not like the feeling had always stuck to her.

What did she like about me? Who knows, she called me a _big dummy _and _perverted. _That's as far as I'll go, it might sound like I'm complaining about her, I'm not. I do love her.

Maybe I got that all wrong.

Maybe I had to fall in love with her? I couldn't see myself as her boyfriend.

Maybe I'm messed up, I don't know the concept of love or who you're supposed to date.

Meiko tells me it doesn't matter, it's from what you feel is right in your heart.

Maybe I could be Luka's boyfriend…? No, no. I can't see that, either.

Maybe I'm too picky, we didn't exactly click, Rin might be the type to always want to go out on a date. Luka was mostly interested with her videotaping. I don't know! Both weren't really into videogames, they could be funny.

Only time will answer that for me.

I visited Master a whole lot, sometimes he would push me away or slap me on the face. Meiko applied makeup on me when I got home. It would scare the household seeing me bruised up on my face.

Staying home was a must, it scared my sister seeing me with a bloodied nose, I was too foolish. Ignoring the fact I had blood streaming down.

I smiled at her, "I'm home, Nee-chan!"


	18. Foolish Hopes

I walked downstairs, Luka, Rin and Len greeted me, Meiko went out in search of a job. Time flew by last year, Rinny and Len got along again. Luka was still herself with her "secret cameras."

I was still myself, a little different. My thoughts were the same, my feelings were the same.

To clarify, a new year started again today. It was the seventh of January, seven is said to be the number of luck. I thought today was going to be a really good day!

Len was preparing dinner for us. Luka wanted cookies, Rin wanted banana pudding, then Luka wanted banana ice cream, I wanted ice cream, too!

I hugged her tightly, childishly asking where it was, we didn't have that flavor at home.

"Ka-Kaito… Can I have a hug?" Rinny looked up at me, "Of course~!" I hugged her tightly, smiling. "I guess it's true, Kaito likes big chests." That small blonde abruptly said it to me, I gave her a blank gaze. What exactly was she even talking about? "It's quite the opposite, please don't get the wrong idea, Rinny." I nervously scratched my neck. Luka sang out "I like big butts and I cannot lie". "Why don't you like them…?" Rinny frowned a little.

"Well, I... Um…" I wish Meiko was here!

"He likes eyes… Riiiight?" Len broke in, I nervously agreed with him. "Yea, what Len said."

I thanked the heavens he saved me.

Luka giggled, "Len, you sweet talker you." I went to the kitchen, peering at the pasta Len was making. "Kaito, tell me the truth!" Rin pouted, "No, it's true!" I gave her a serious look, crossing my arms. "I don't lie," I shifted my eyes from left to right.

Len placed our dinner on the table, I ran over and sat down, waiting for the family to sit together and dig in. "Hello darlings, I made food for you and only for you," Len smirked, laughing a little.

"Lenny makes a better wife than me." Rin picked up her fork, Len corrected her by saying "husband". I giggled, Luka eyed him in disbelief.

"Thank you for the food~!" I grinned, eating.

Luka fixed her hair, "It's okay, a man who can cook is a keeper."

"So Kaito's not a keeper?" Rin faced me.

"I can cook! Er… Kind of." I shrunk in my seat. "I can… Go buy food. Yeah…" I laid my head on the table.

"No, you're right, I'm terrible…" My voice was muffled.

"I never said '_only _men who can cook are a keeper.'" Luka furrowed her brows at me.

Len took a huge bite of his dinner, "He's good at making girls laugh." I looked up at him, "I am?"

Luka and Rinny both told me that I'm a good singer, Len answered me with a "yes."

"This is really delicious!" I wiped a tear away, enjoying the dinner Len cooked for us. "Thank you," his voice was monotonous.

"Since we're at a dinner table, we should talk!" Luka was excited about it, I took the dishes to clean. Luka and Rin were still eating, Len and I were the first ones finished.

"So, Len, how was your day?" Luka stared at Len, wiggling her brows. "It was good, and crazy." She rubbed her chin, "Two adjectives that work together, I see."

I deposited the clean dishes, leaning against Len's chair, it's conveniently closest to the kitchen.

"How about you, Luka?" Len asked back, everyone went on about how their day was. Luka became last to finish her dinner.

I offered to take the rest of the plates, cleaning once more. Rin got up and helped me, "Thank you, Rin and Kaito, for cleaning the dishes!" Len rested his chin on the pal of his hand.

"Mhm, it's no problem! Thank _you _for making food, Lenny!" I was in such a good mood, smiling at everyone, especially him.

"I'm not full, but I shouldn't eat more. I got called out by Master." Luka laid her head on her arms, sighing loudly.

Whenever I looked at Len, I kept seeing him eat more and more treats. I sat at his feet, looking up at him. "Can I have candy?" I wagged my nonexistent tail.

"What. Uh… Do you like peppermint?" He looked down at me, "It has chocolate in it."

"Yea!" I nuzzled against his legs, he gave me a handful. "Yea yeah!" I kept shouting, shoving it all in my mouth. "You're going to break your teeth!" Len lightly him me on the head.

"Fank 'ou, Wenny!" I ate it all, smiling even more. "No problem? Just be careful."

"You know. It'd be better. If it were banana flavor." I got back up on my feet, Len looked puzzled, "Why banana?" I shrugged, "No reason.~"

"Oh… Len, do we have ice cream?" I looked like a begging puppy, "Yea, it's vanilla."

"Is there banana in the ice cream~?" I chimed.

"No, it's just vanilla." Len got up to get me the carton, I looked at him bitterly. When he came back, he threw off the lid, stabbing a whole banana, unpeeled, into the ice cream. "Poor ice cream," I winced, I knew it couldn't feel the pain.

"Fine, _lemme fix that for you._" Len glared at me, removed the banana, peeled it, and stabbed it back inside. "It's edible. Now you can eat it." He shoved the carton in front of me. I was in bliss!

Luka gave out a weak laugh, "Haha, it's Kaito hour." Len shoved another banana after I ate the last, I picked it up, attempting to seductively clean off the ice cream. I could spot Rin's red face, Luka's jaw dropping, and Len raising his brows at me; he looked very bored. He kept putting more bananas in frustration, I kept repeating my actions.

"Am… Am I the only one who can't act sexual?" Rin covered her mouth.

"… You can, honey. You just don't want to." Luka wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Lenny, do you like it?" Rin nudged Len on the shoulder, "Do I like what?"

"Seeing him eat sexily." Len took a moment, "Nah."

I felt myself shatter, I knew where I was getting at, I wanted to see something. It didn't work out as planned.

I took the carton, purposely putting ice cream on my face, Len took a napkin and wiped it off.

This was too odd to do, I was hoping too much.

Luka ran up to her room, getting her camera ready to record any event going on.


	19. Ambivalence

I batted at Len's tiny ponytail, Rin grabbed Len and I, forcing our faces to get near each other. She pushed us closer, I could feel my face burning up, "L-Len?" He gave me a kiss on the nose, "That kiss won't do," Rin puffed her cheeks.

"I'll help." Luka kept her camera by her side, walking over to us. She chanted, "Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" I looked around nervously, Len dropped his head to the side, "Kiss?" He shook his head, "I want to lay down. I feel sick. I think I ate too much…"

Len lied down on the floor, crawling under the table, "Please leave me alone…"

"Kaito, do you like Lenny?" Rin narrowed her eyes a bit, "Wh-what…?"

"Thought so."

I cleared my throat, I dragged Len out and carried him to the couch. Both girls kept chanting at us to kiss, Rinny trying to bribe her brother into kissing me, just for her.

I knelt in front of Len, "Need anything." He wiggled his finger, "I want water." I nodded, getting him a bottle of water so he wouldn't have to sit up too much. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?" I retrieved a blanket from the other room, draping it over Len.

"Now's your chance, Kaito." Rin crept up from behind. I sighed, kissing Len on top of his forehead. Rin and Luka took a picture of that for blackmailing purposes, it made Len sit up, asking us what was going on. It lead into Rin taking Len's whip, which I never knew he owned, Len scolding me if I was going to hurt her, but she was going to hurt _me_. Honest! This is a handful to handle.

I got blamed for it, I didn't notice Len went upstairs to his room, he tied me up with a rope, "K-kinky…" He dragged me to his room, leaving me in the dark.

Rin popped in to snap a picture on her phone, running back down. My mouth was covered, shutting my eyes tight.

The twins were in the same room as I, "Shall we draw on him, Lenny?" I shook my head.

He nodded, I shook my head faster. My mouth was free right after Rinny drew on me. I shouted out something stupid. "No! This isn't the kind of foreplay I wanted!" I cried out, whimpering. "Don't draw on me, please!"

Len's face was as red as can be, Rinny questioned him what foreplay was. "I dunno. But it sounds bad."

He lied, not wanting to risk himself. "Lenny! You do know!"

"It… I found it on the internet." He covered his face.

"Okay guys, I think you all had your fun. Kaito might have a panic attack." Luka untied me, Len explained to the best of his abilities, continuing to cover up.

"Well, you do it to one person." He kicked the air, Rin questioned again if he had ever done that.

"I don't know how it works." I gave him a profound look, rolling my eyes.

"I could… Teach you, Len." I shyly looked down.

"Is it hop scotch?" I shook my head, "No, better."

"Jump rope?" I disagreed yet again, "Nope, even better."

"Sorry, I'm too old for games." Len turned away, walking out with his twin sister.

"It's a game for older-" I was ignored.

Another mental tally for not going through the right route.

Rinny came back, "Kaito…?"

I fell on my knees, weeping, "Noooo, leave me alone in the daaaark."

"Let's just sit together, right?" Luka played with her fingers, "If he touches Len, I'll beat him up!" Rinny stomped her foot in front of me.

I walked downstairs, crawling over to Len, I saw down on the floor. I looked up at him.

"Yesssss? What is it?" Len was rather strict.

I'm taking my chances.

I took him by the arm, backing him against the wall, he slumped down, sweating.

I picked him up again, "Len."

He covered his face, "I'm not here."

"I'm sorry for being an ass." I pulled away his hands, pinning them above his head. He squirmed, "Put me down!"

"No."

"I'm going to say something," I looked into his eyes, "Speak with words, not actions." He looked away from me.

"I can't express it with words alone. But I think you know that. … Len."

"What!?" He sharply looked up at me. Frowning.

"I love you."

I kissed him lightly, withdrew and kept him still. I could hear Rin run towards me, I let go and went upstairs, going to my room. I locked my door.

I didn't want anyone to see my face, I kept myself hidden. I could overhear them, walking up the stairs.

"… I wonder who he's been with before." Len's voice was soft.

No one, I was never with anyone. I was always with the family.

"Kaito, open the door." Rinny knocked, Luka knocked.

"I'll settle this myself, Rinny, it's fine."

I didn't move, too many people were out the door.

"Rin, we should leave. This is their business." Luka walked away, "Be careful, Lenny…" Rin followed after.

I could hear something slide against the door. Len was sitting against it. I gripped my hair in frustration.

"I will smile back at the pure freedom. Bravery… I want to see the last." He sang softly from outside my room.

"Torn… Our Destination." He tapped on my door, I sighed. "What is it, Len."

"Open. I want to talk to you."

"About?"

He knocked on my door again. I went up, unlocked the door and sat at my chair amidst my music. I pretended to go over work when I heard him walk in.

"Kaito." He walked closer, "Wow… You got a lot of papers in here."

"Yea… Master wanted me to make slower songs." I didn't glance up to see him, he picked up a paper, dropping it back on the floor.

"Len, what is it you're really in here for? I know it's not about my music."

"What happened a little earlier…"

"And I have nothing to say for myself. What I said and did is the truth and I will not take it back."

"But why did you do that for?"

I turned my head away from his voice, "I said why I did it. Do you forget?"

"But why like that?" He pulled on my scarf. "I know I'm not a serious person and I know I'm not taken seriously by anyone else. You can't deny that."

He pulled a little harder, "I informed you to express it with words. Not actions. But why me?"

I stood up, "The words 'I love you' in this day and age don't mean what they are supposed to. It's the only way you would believe me, you can't deny that, either. Why you? Because, Len, you're perfect. You're serious, you're silly, you're fun, you're beautiful. How could I not fall in love with you?" I was a little choked up in words.

He let go of my scarf, backing away. "Me, perfect?" I don't know where you're going on with this." He organized every single paper spread about in my room, Len's tone of voice unveiled how he felt. He didn't feel the same way.

"Weren't you in a relationship with someone before? If someone looks me in the eye and confesses, I _know _it'll be serious."

I grabbed the blond by his face, locking our eyes together, "There was no one before. I'm not lying. I'm in love with you." He jerked away, "Riddle me this. About the foreplay, did it involved me or were you trying to grab my attention of being flustered doing such things with you?"

I smiled a bit, "Just to get you flustered. I'd never suggest such a thing if I wasn't one hundred percent certain you would return the feeling."

He glowered, "Kaito. I'm sorry, I don't feel the same." I looked away, "I see."

"I am sure someone likes you."

My hand grabbed onto his shirt, I didn't want him to walk away from me.

I'm scared, Len… Please don't leave me.

"I thought we were _only _best friends. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this." I could sense the panic in his voice.

There was nowhere for him to go, no one to talk to. Only us two.

He faced me, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. He ran to me, hugging me as tightly as he could, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I feel confused. Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore, it could be for the best."

"No, no! That's not what I want." I held him close, burying my face against his neck, "Don't leave, don't leave…" I could feel the tears endlessly stream down my face, "I'm so sorry I messed up, I'm so sorry!"

He shivered under my arms, clutching the back of my coat. "You know… I've always wanted to hold you like this, Len." Even if we're both upset and lost, I'm happy I can hold you.

The hands against my back collapsed to his sides, slipping away from me. He ran off.

"Len!" I slammed my fist on my desk, "Dammit. Look what I did."

I fell on my knees, trembling.


	20. Egg

I screwed myself over, this is what you get, Kaito.

For being the _stupid_ one in this house, for screwing up and saying the crappiest things to Len. This is what you deserve! This _is_ what you get.

Congratulations for failing.

"Can I come in?" Luka stood by my door, "… Yea, go ahead." I sat at my desk, wiping away these tears.

She began to tell me a story.

"Luka… What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you understand," she continued on with the story. My mind surprisingly did not blank out, I took in her words. "Kaito… Try to look on the bright side, something good will happen, okay?"

I nodded, opening the door out to the balcony where I watched Len play around in the snow with his sister, Piko was there, too. I can still say hi, can't I?

"Le-Len… Len!" I waved out to him, the cold air stung my throat.

He looked around, picking up a pile of snow. He ran up to me, pitching the snowball. It weakly hit me on the shoulder, I wanted to smile at him. I couldn't.

I sat down on the chair, Luka stood next to me. "I think everything will work out, believe in that and you'll be happy."

It was darker out, Piko went on home, Rin and Len came back inside. Whenever I saw him, he had a blank look.

"I don't want you in my life, not like that. You have to understand that." Len sat down at the couch.

If that makes you happy, then I won't stay in your life.

No one went to sleep, it was nearing eight o'clock in the morning. The stillness of the house made me uncomfortable, Len was the only one to sleep. Only for two hours.

"Kaito…" Rin looked up to me, "I…" She covered her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

It felt like something had stabbed me in the heart; guilt.

"… Rin, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you." I took a step back, "You're a good girl. I know you're strong." She nodded, a tear streaming down, "Ri-right. I'll be in my room, and… Why not give him another kiss?" She pointed at her brother, trailing up the steps.

I'll give it another go, I went over to him, caressing his cheek. I tilted his head up by his chin, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

The moment Len was sleeping, he dream something short and quiet. It was himself sleeping at the table. Kaito stood in front of the house entrance, he walked by closer and stood in front of where Len was facing. He bent over, feeling Kaito's lips over his at the exact same moment he was kissed from out his dream. When he woke up, Kaito was not there. His fingers were on his mouth, "I'll think about it."

* * *

The day started out normal. If you could say that. We weren't really talking to each other. Luka conked out up until evening.

"I wish Luka was here~! I don't want to feel like the third wheel." Rin sighed, I shivered. Saying that doesn't help me, it simply doesn't.

"Len, what kisses do you like?" Rinny cuddled next to her brother, "Cheek kisses, but I think passionate kisses look nice, too."

"Of course they do," I smiled at him, "They mean a lot, too."

"Then there's making out, do you know what that is, Rin?" She shook her head at Len, "No, I don't."

"Making out is a constant, longer, heartfelt and sometimes sexual passionate kiss. Kind of like an extra step up." I exhaled, catching my breath.

"When do you breathe?" Rin covered her red face.

"You can breathe, honest." I scratched my chin, "How?" She asked again.

"That's what Gakupo said. And through your nose…?"

"Hm, if people make out, don't they breathe through their mouth?" Len added.

"I dunno, their mouths are busy." I glimpsed to the side.

It was afternoon, Len had gone out for a walk and Rinny stayed inside with me, she drew on my face, having to wash up later.

When Len came back home, he stuck out his tongue at me, "I'll bite that off, y'know."

"Why would you bite it off, if you do, then I wouldn't be capable of communication with my voice."

I laughed a little, he could use a little too much words. "Then don't stick it out at me."

He stood next to me, holding up a small egg. "Kaito, it's…" He got closer to me, whispering, "Our baby. If you dare to crack it, I will hurt you."

An egg? Did he found it out on the snow? That poor thing. I couldn't make sense out of this, it was an egg. "It's almost going to hatch, too. I need to keep it warm." He kissed the top of it.

"Egg equals S plus two, S equals M plus F."

"Kaito, uh… what the heck are you saying?"

"M plus M does not equal…. Well, it does, but."

"Shut up, it's our kid." Len walked away, keeping the egg warm under a light.

I believe one of my gears are fried in my electronics. An egg…? Did he lay an egg?

No, no! Only birds and reptiles lay eggs.

He began to read the egg a bedtime story, I thought it was really cute of him. Luka had arose from the sleeping grave and came downstairs with us.

"Good morning, I mean evening!" She stretched out her arms.

Len placed a blanket on the egg, I could hear it hatch, leaning next to him as I watched its shell crack open, "Look, look! Kaito, we're going to be a family now." I chuckled, falling on top of him from sheer accident, "Auuugh! Get off, get off! I need to tend our child."

I took my time to get off of him, kissing him on the cheek, "So… What's its name?"

"I want you to name it, Kaito." He looked at me, I quickly faced the other direction, slowly looking back at him, "Isn't that something we do together?"

"Oh, oh! I know what to name it!" Luka jumped, "Keilto, no… Oh! Keilton, Keito-Lan, Helga." The names she listed weren't that appealing.

"Well, uh… Is it a boy or a girl?" I pet the small bird with my pinky. He stared at the bird for a good minute, "It's a girl bird."

"Oh? How about Belle?" Len shook his head at me, "We can name her Rapunzel." I laughed, "Hmm. Something else." I didn't want to name her Rapunzel. With no awareness, Rin had gone somewhere, only Luka was with us.

"Aww, Len! She has your hair." I wiped away a tear, petting the tiniest chick I've ever seen. "I think she has your eyes." He gave me the warmest smile, enough to fill me to my heart's content.


	21. Wife Material

Before I knew it, I was in Len's bedroom, tied, and left on the cold, cold, floor.

Luka was still downstairs, taking care of the cute little bird! No one knows what she is, but she is very tiny. Are chicks tiny? From a chicken, I mean.

"I'm not freeeee. Set me freeeee. Let me have youuuu~!" I sang out to him, hoping he would untie me. I felt his arms around me, dragging me to his bed and setting me there. I knew what was next.

He took out his PSP.

Yep, the rejection part, I lost count of it.

"You know I will not engage in such activities with you. You are already aware of it as clear as daylight." His cold eyes focused on me, then at the screen.

"I know!" I grinned like an idiot, my eyes innocent like a child's.

"So…? What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Being untied!" I wasn't kidding, I wanted to be untied.

"Really?" He didn't believe me, but untied me. "Yes. Really." Once I was freed, I pushed the PSP out of his hands, pinning him down on the bed.

I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled against him, "Leeen, I'm really tired."

He grumbled to himself, sitting up. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to my bedroom, tucking me in bed. "Love you, Lenny. That's really sweet of you." I winked at him.

I turned in early for the night, I had to run errands the next day. Meiko wasn't back home at all, she must've stayed in a hotel, right?

* * *

"Hey, Lenny…" The eldest twin was filling a cup with water to make candy sushi with her brother, she didn't look at him.

"Yes?" The youngest twin faced her, biting on his lower lip. "Do you love Kaito?" He flinched, shaking his head, "I don't know much about love, but we do look very attached." The blond boy filled the small plastic container with powered.

"Then do something about it." Rin's voice tried to be cheerful, Len couldn't depict the tone of her voice. "Why?" Len felt even more confused, he felt unprepared and he didn't want to be with Kaito in a romantic relationship. Wouldn't that ruin their friendship? He felt uneasy at the thought.

"If you like someone, then go for it," her voice was monotonous. It sent a chill down his spine.

'_If I like someone, I should go for it? But… I'm scared. I'm scared something will happen.'_ He gulped, getting a cup of water, "Um… I'll try."

"That's the spirit!" Rin winked at her little brother, making a heart with her hands. "Remember, kiss with passion.~" The younger blond felt pressured, was this really alright to do? "I don't have the knowledge of that, I've read a handful of books from the romantic genre. People in these stories wait for months before engaging in anything passionate, Rin." He lowered his head, remembering how painful and hurt Kaito looked. He felt guilt, guilt to upsetting his big brother.

"I prefer to wait before I engage into recreation and romanticism."

Rin's jaw dropped a little, the words Len had used confused her. She narrowed her eyes, "Eh, I think I would do the same thing, too. Unless I were with you, because I trust you, Lenny."

Len's lips formed into a vacant smile, did Rin imply she wanted to date him? He brushed it off. "You'd make a cute wifey, better than me!"

"Me, a wifey? But… I am a boy. That is who I am." Maybe the title wouldn't bother him, he didn't care.

Regardless of gender, he considered himself genderless.

"I know you're a boy!" She rubbed his chest, "Flat." He flinched, laughing nervously, "I'm fine with being a wife, I suppose."

The two of them continued on with making their candy, Len being lost in his thoughts. "Hehe! You're my cute wifey." Rin nuzzled again Len, "Um, do you want to eat the candy first?" He immediately shoved one up to her face, she picked it up and took one large bite of the candy sushi. "If I remember correctly, Kaito called you 'banana baby' before. I'm sad I can't be in Kaito's position. He gets to kiss you and stuff."

"You… Want to kiss me?"

She glared at him, "Just forget about it."

"… I feel bad, because I display attachment to Kaito." He covered half his face, "There's nothing wrong with that, Lenny. I was too late. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Before Len could respond back to her, Luka came downstairs. Rin quickly escaped from Len, running up to her. "Hi Luka.~"

Len ran upstairs to check on his baby bird, feeding her and taking care of her. _'I'm sorry I feel extremely conflicted about my feelings.'_


	22. (Innocent) Curiosity

"Kaito, I drew your Banana Baby Lenny." Rinny opened the door for me, I set all the grocery bags on the table, whew! It was so much to carry.

"I am not a baby." I could hear Len coming down the steps, holding a box in his arms. "Then you're husband Lenny!" Rin giggled, jumping around.

"I feel. Happy." Len sat down at the table with the box which held the small, fragile, bird.

"See? I knew Banana Baby would catch on." I smiled at him, "Shut up," he responded sternly.

"Why do you feel happy, Lenny?" Rin was messing around with Luka on the laptop. "Just. Today is a good day."

"I agree," little did I know it was because I came back home. "Ooh, Len, Kaito! You two should stand together, and Lenny, you should hold your little chick." I nodded, Len stood up next to me with our small bird in his hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder, pushing him closer to me as I leaned my head against his. Luka's phone made a snapshot sound, "Thank you so much! It's now my wallpaper."

"Little chick?" I believe I saw Rin's bow twitch in curiosity. "Len, you didn't tell her?" I gasped. "It's our baby… You didn't see her? You were with us!" Len placed the bird back inside her box, "No one told me! Unforgivable!" Rin chased Len around, "But you were there! Rin, don't do that!" He crashed headfirst into a door, sliding down. "No one told me either, Rin!" Luka said whilst helping Len back on his feet.

I reached out to her, "Um! Will you forgive us if we let you hold her?"

"Never," she bluntly replied.

"Or if you name her?" Len placed his hand on Rinny's shoulder, "Yea, name her, Rinny~!" I cheerfully added. "No, I'm still mad." She crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. "Please name her?" I made a puppy face, getting on my knees and looking up at her. She shook her head.

Our day ended and it was time for bed, Meiko phoned me saying she was helping Master out. That was a relief. I was the last to go to bed, so I thought. I stared at my ceiling, "Hoping for a better tomorrow." I curled up under my sheets, taken away by slumber.

When I woke up, Len wasn't there with us, he was out until later afternoon.

"Honey, I'm home." He pushed the door open and I ran to him, snuggling, "Lenny~!" He snickered, nudging me off. Rin jumped onto him the minute I let go, "Wifey~!"

"I am not a wifey!" He whined, lifting her away from him, "Damn, my stomach hurts… I didn't eat breakfast when I went out, not even lunch." He cleared his throat, "I didn't cook… I must be a horrible… Wife."

Rin hugged him tightly, "Yay, you admitted it-!" I tilted my head, grinning, "Eh? Wife~?" Same routine, Len nodded and tied me up, "Yep." And he went off to play his PSP. I fell over, "I tried."

"Don't you like pain, Kaito?" Rin towered over me, batting her eyes. "I did it out of love," Len cackled and grinned evilly. Rin smiled, "Oooh, did Lenny listen to his sister?" She waltzed over to him.

Listen, listen to what? "Nononono, don't get idea-" I squirmed on the floor. "Listen?" He stared at his sister, then at me. "-Sssss…." I shut my eyes tightly, opening one to take a teensy peek. "'Sssss' _what?_ Sss to you, too." I managed to stand back up, Len looked away.

"My advice on l-o-v-e of course!" Rin posed herself, Len ignored her, "Kaito likes pain?" He widened his eyes, turning blue in the face. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore…" I hopped over to him, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you, too." He smiled at me.

"Eh? Nono, I was being sarcastic. I don't like pain! Pain is not my cup of tea. … I actually don't even like tea…"

"It is for me," he casually responded. "I mean what."

"I like coffee. Len, can I have some co-" I raised a brow at him. "I like hot cocoa." He changed the subject. I squinted my eyes at him, "Mhmm…" He shrugged at me, expressionless, "I didn't say anything. I would enjoy a cup of hot cocoa right about now. "I'd make it for you, Len Len, but I'm stuck!" I struggled to break free.

"You said it was kinky," he glared at me, "So you can stay kinky all day. … Whatever that is." He went off to play his console once again, "Well… I _caaaan_ tell you in full detail," Luka nodded, covering her mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Please don't, Luka." I shifted my eyes, "Len's fine without knowing." Len walked right back to me, "Foreplay." He tightened the ropes binding me. I attempted to wiggle myself free. "Ow… O-ow."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're not getting out, okay?" Rin hopped over to him, "What is foreplay? Lenny said it's when people get naked." I ripped apart the ropes, standing up. "Ah- Wait, no. I'm not gonna say." I shifted my eyes yet again, throwing away the rope remains. "If you escape," I blinked at Len, "You better not escape." He growled at me. I smirked, "Or else~? Awww, you look so scawey!"

He slapped me across my face, "Ow. Okay, got it. No escaping." I sat on the floor, hanging my head. "Good boy... Heh." Luka scratched her head, "Boys, are you tying or just flirting?"

He sat on my lap, I buried my face in his neck. He quickly stood up after, picking me up in his arms. I guess I'm light for him! He took me to his bedroom, tying me up and leaving me on his bed, even my mouth was tied. I stared at him, "Mmm!?"

"I'll tie whatever I wrapped around your mouth even tighter. Haha." He raised his head, sneering. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, not budging. He sat at the edge of his bed, I was tempted to have a peek at him. "Kaito. Let's fistfight."

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes, and he untied me. I adjusted my mouth, "Ooowwwww." He carried me back downstairs, sitting me on his lap on his couch. He was acting a little funny, but I didn't mind.

He kissed me on the forehead, it made me really happy! Then he kissed me on the neck. "Nngh. Hey." I pursed my lips, shaking my head. "Not there, Lenny." Rin popped out from behind the couch.

Len leaned over me, "Shut up." He tenderly kissed me on the lips, I was taken by surprised… I could feel myself warming up. Of course I had to kiss him back, he pulled away and I grinned. I felt really happy, happy enough to tear up a little. I was going to say something, but I was silenced by yet another kiss, he gave one after another; relished in affection, returning another kiss.

He suddenly stopped, dropping his head to cover his flustered face. "Ahh… I… I can't do it anymore… It's giving me a weird feeling…" I smirked a little, "It's okay. That weird feeling is good."

Luka whispered in the distance, "_Line that should be copyrighted by perverts everywhere._" Rin agreed with her, both of them taking care of our baby bird.

He shook his head, his soft hair bouncing. "No, I don't know what it is…" He desperately grabbed onto my scarf, nibbling at my neck. I winced, biting my lip, "It-it's called 'arousal,' Len. You're just not used to it, yet."

Len bit harder against my neck, pushing me down onto the floor. His lips curled up into a sly smile, his system gave him a warning shown within his eyes, staring blankly before getting off. "Damn, damn… Ahaha, I don't know what's wrong with me." He covered his own face in embarrassment and shame. "Ohmygodeveryoneiswatchingme."

Steadying my breath, I chuckled a little, "There's nothing wrong with you, it's just natural. Especially for your age." I gulped, tugging at my scarf to hang it lower, covering myself from below.  
"Len?" Len turned to Rin, "Yes, Rinny?" He scratched his cheek, looking away. "How come you're all red?"

"Because I feel strange." He hugged himself, hiding away from us. "It's a biological reaction due to all the blood rushing around inside your body," Luka informed him.

Hands were wrapped around my neck, Len's hands, as if he were about to strangle me. "I don't like it! Having emotions is too weird. Oh my god, oh my god…" He panicked, hiding his face in the crane of my neck, "Pretend I'm not here, okay. I'm too embarrassed to move."

With my arms thrown around him, I held him tight, hushing him. "Len, you're alright… Emotions are hard to understand. But just take them slow and they won't be so bad, okay? Calm down, I'm here for you."

The small blond male curled up on me, "Yea, whatever… It's still too weird. Does this happen to you, too?" I was extremely flustered, I knew what he was asking, but I needed to be safe and make sure we were thinking about the same thing. "Does what happened to me?" He gripped on my muffler, "The… Arousal stuff." I flushed again, "U-uh, yea… It does." He softly sighed, feeling his gentle breath, "Why does that happen?"

I swallowed _hard_, "We-well, the weird feeling happens when your body is getting ready to feel good." He was silent for a minute, it probably clicked in his head. "… _Oh_… Er, um. Eheheheh… Really?" I nodded.

"What do you mean 'ready'? That could be a lot of things," he mumbled. I took a second to mentally kick myself, "Er, well. Did you feel anything… Down there?" He mumbled again, "Hm? No. Not really."

"Hmm…" I nodded, "Okay, then… Your body hasn't matured quite that far to do that on its own. Uhm… It- Well." Luka wedged herself into our conversation, "Master hasn't given him puberty yet, has he."

"No, he has," I replied to her. "The first stages were supposed to be in his last upgrade. Wait- You're listening to us!?" Len played with my scarf, "'Well' what?"

I was becoming extremely nervous, I couldn't look him in the eye due to how adorable he was being, "We-well, uh…" I gulped again, finding it hard to grasp words.

He sighed again, slowly trailing his hand downward on himself, "Tell me…"

I bit back a moan at the sight, "St-stuff stars to feel really good… And if-if you share the feeling with someone else it means you really love them." I tried my best explaining and making sense without getting out of hand.

Len turned to the side, "Does that mean I love myself…?" He awkwardly moved around, "I'll just leave in a bit…"

"If you do it to yourself, then you just want to feel good. Ah, this is hard to explain…" I buried my face into my scarf in frustration. He stood up, "Well, I think I'm good now. He slowly went upstairs to his bedroom, I stood up and adjusted my scarf before dismissing myself to the bathroom. I could hear him rush into his room and lock the door.

I finally came back, right after Len who had the most mussed up hair I've ever seen.

His clothes were on backwards. Luka had the biggest grin on her face, wider than the Cheshire's smile. "Puberty set in, my dear. Isn't it wonderful.~" She chuckled, covering her mouth.

I rushed back into the bathroom, Len knocked. I cursed at myself for not choosing to help myself in my bedroom. I refrained myself from saying a single word. "I need to fix my hair, and clothes." He kicked against the door, "_LISTEN HERE, YOU BETTER OPEN UP_."

I shuffled, looking half-decent and swung the door open, "G-go ahead."

"What were you doing?" He looked up at me.

"N-nothing! Just fixing my hair. Fixing mah hair.~"

"Your hair looks jacked up for someone who's been 'doing' their hair," Luka rolled her eyes at me. Lenny agreed.

"You look like a mess," Len pulled me into the bathroom with him, "Go comb your hair."

Luka gasped loudly, "Dear Master, don't let them close that door."

Tugged away from the freedom of being in the hallway, I tried to even my breathing from my past activities. I found it difficult to do so. "O-okay." I picked up my brush, fixing my hair.

Len didn't bother to fix his hair, only his tie despite having the shirt on the wrong way. I shivered, "Le-Leeeen… You're a little backwards," I motioned towards his shirt.

He blinked, "Soooo.~ I duuuun care, I'm fine like this.~" I let out a soft moan, "You're so cute…" I didn't realize Len said anything, I continued to stare at my disheveled loved one. "You made a sound, wh-what are you doing?"

"Eh, I did? I- Oh, _hell_." I took a shark turn and ran off into my room. Len ran after me, "Kaito! Is something wrong!?" I stood still at the frame of my door, "Nothing's wrong, I just… I've got to take care of… _Something_." His arms wrapped around me from behind, "What stuff?" I choked on another moan, "Stuff I was talking about earlier…" I fumbled.

Len's arms were no longer around me, "I assume I'll have to stall out here."

"Okay…" I entered my room, lightly closing the door.

I was in the kitchen after, making a pot of coffee for myself to relax. I watched the coffee drip into the pot, "Kaito. That's boring to look at." I jumped, unaware Len was there, "Wh-what? Um, ye-yes, I know."

"You're silly," Len hugged me from behind. "Yes, I know."

* * *

**Should I change the rating? There will _not_ be any sex.**


	23. Gestures

I stuck two ice cubes into my cup of coffee, I took a sip of my coffee. It was really… Bitter. I had forgotten the creamer left in the fridge, pouring a decent amount. I took another sip, much better.

Len took my cup to take a whiff, "_Bleh_. You really like this?"

"You'll grow a taste for it. It isn't something kids normally like," I ruffled his hair. He rolled his aquamarine eyes at me, "I was built a year after you. Plus you told me you were going to inform Master to updating me."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm still made to be older rather than being a year older. I did call him today, but you know how he is." I changed my expression, imitating Master, "'Yeah. Uh-huh. We'll see. Okay.' He pretends he's listening. I'll remind him again tomorrow."

Len sat down at the table in frustration, Rinny leaning against him. "What's the matter?"

"I feel weird again… Is all." I stuck out my lips, glancing at him, "'Weird' how?" He gave me a cold stare, "You know what I mean… That bizarre emotion." I quirked my head to the side in confusion, "Again? Why?" I took a sip of my coffee, my full attention on Len. "What happened earlier, that's what."

I finished my cup of coffee, setting it aside, "So you can't stop thinking about it, huh?" He covered his slightly round face, "The feeling doesn't go away, maybe I'm broken." I chortled, "You're not broken," I kissed him on the forehead, "You're curious and confused about it. There's nothing wrong with that."

His cheeks grew pink, "I still don't like it." His chapped lips pressed against my cheek. "It's just like coffee, sweet. It's something you grow on, you'll understand before you know it."

He moaned in annoyance, laying his head back on the table. "Being a tease?" Luka remarked at him.

"Hmm? You alright? What was that sound about?" I bit the inside of my cheek, staring at him, "Nothing, nothing. Ahh.~ Err." I worried, "That doesn't sound like nothing, do you have a fever?" I placed my hand against his forehead, "You're warm."

"Does it look like I have one? They are only sounds. Y'know, from doing something that feels good. I can't control it."

That didn't make sense, it confused me. I moved my chair closer to Len. "What do you mean? What are you-" My words were cut off.

"I'm not doing anything… Honest…" He turned his face away from me.

I couldn't see his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" Out of curiosity and experimenting, I placed my hand on his knee.

"Um, Kaito-nii. What are you doing?"

"Hmm, nothing. I can't rest my hand there?" He had said there was nothing wrong about it, "That's good," I beamed. "Is this okay?" I moved my hand halfway up his thigh.

"Huh? I still feel fine."

"Hehe, alright!" I idly rubbed my thumb where my hand rested. I could feel his body begin to heat up, and I scooted my hand upward. He grew nervous, playing with his fingers.

"It was this, wasn't it?" My hand had slipped further above, but not too close to touch anywhere else, "That makes you confused?"

Len tensed up, "I don't know. It kind of gives me that strange feeling again…" I perked my head up, "Hm? It seemed like you went to see what that strange feeling was earlier." I leaned in and kissed him on the neck.

He moved closer, repeating my word, "'And', 'and' what?" I planted a few tender kisses around. "How was it?"

He titled his head to give me more room, "It was… Good.~" I dragged my tongue, finding the sweet spot of his neck, rubbing his thigh again.

A hushed sound escaped from his lips, I could feel his hand resting at the back of my neck, caressing with his fingertips. "Mmm… What are you trying to do…?"

I pulled away as fast as I could, clasping my hand over my mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I cursed at myself.

"It's fine. I don't want it to go any further," he snapped out of a trance-like state. I looked away from him, "I know, Len. I don't know why I…" He urged me to continue my sentence. I shook my head, "I don't know why I did that."

He tried to act smart on me, "Perhaps it's a strong, intense feeling. Such as infatuation."

No, it wasn't. I've heard that word before. I love you so much, it's _more _than infatuation.

"Infatuation, eh?" He nodded, looking serious. "Yes, sometimes you don't mean to perform such actions." Alarmed, I tried to correct him, "But, I- … It's not simple as infatuation. I think it's that I want to make you feel good," I lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Because I love you. Love is an indescribable thing sometimes."

He kisses me back, "I know have a wide knowledge of love. You show it you own way, I haven't shown it my way."

I stood up, giving Len a tight hug from behind the chair, "You know what it is. You'll understand soon enough." He played with his hands yet again, I thought it was cute, "Well… Um… Do… Do you… Want to go outside or something? Or we can have a music contest…"

Tugging my scarf off, I wrapped it around Len's neck and shoulders, "Let's go outside." He took my hand, allowing me to help him up, taking me outside.

"It's okay if you sing that song again, when you were on the balcony, Kaito."

* * *

**No updates for a long while, depression is getting in my way.**

**Only chapter 1 is in the present.**


	24. Fleet

Today was not my day, this migraine was killing me. I slept on the couch with Len sitting next to me, I could overhear him talking with his sister and watching Sailor Moon, I mumbled everything Tuxedo Man would say throughout the show. I couldn't make out the twins' words, something about love.

"… Another kind of love, that sometimes makes your 'heart' flutter. And you would like to live with that someone. Or that special someone." That was definitely Banana Baby's voice, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his waist. "Mmh, love you," I nuzzled my head against Len's stomach, he stood up and I fell down. At least my migraine was finally gone.

Len went off to fetch a glass of water, I gave him a cheesy smile as he returned. "Do you need something, Kaito?"  
"You?" I giggled.

"What do you need me for?"

"Not anything in particular. Just you." He sat back down, "So you're gonna stare at me."

"I wouldn't call it staring," I rested my head on my hand, "I'd say admiring."

Len told me to sit back down since I was on the floor, it was comfy there. I did as I was told, the second I did, I could feel his hand rubbing on my leg. I nervously coughed, looking away from him. He kept asking if anything was wrong, I was indecisive, saying both yes and no. My final answer was no in the tiniest voice. "Since you said 'no', what's the matter?"

"But, but! You sai-"

"You said 'no'."

Scratching the back of my head, I answered him, "You're cute. And, and that felt kind of good." He continued to touch and massage my leg, "So this feels good." My body shivered, "A little…" His hand trailed upward to my thigh, "I-it gets better when you go up like that…" I hid my face with my muffler from sheer shyness and embarrassment.

It all ended, and he apologized to me.

Len had asked another question, if I had notice a difference. I was unsure what he was talking about, but it was his height, he grew an inch or two tall! I was worried, what if he was taller than me? Then I'd be the shortest male Vocaloid. Len reassured me that I would be the second shortest, because Utatane was shorter than he was. I frowned even more.

Len bit my hand when I told him it'll be a long way before he could reach my height, I would be fine with him being as tall as me. He bit harder, but I only found that cute. He stopped and I gave him a peck on the lips, "Cutie."

"No I'm not- … Maybe," he pulled me down, giving me a kiss. I pulled Len closer, lightly flicking my tongue on his bottom lip as another experiment. I grinned as he became flustered, feeling his hand covering my mouth, "Don't do that… I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry, Len. I won't go too fast next time."

"Kaito… I named our baby Kelly, if that's okay…"

"Kelly? It's a perfect name."

"And Kaito, I don't ever want to mess with you." I kissed the top of his head, "I'm fine with whatever you want to try, I'll never want to push you to do something if you want to mess with me. What if I told you I thought it felt right?"

He scratched the bottom of his chin, unsure about my question.

"I know you're curious and it's hard to try by yourself. I don't mind being an experiment as long as you love me."

The day after, Meiko finally came back home. She had mostly slept due to exhaustion.

And I was gone. I ran from home.

It didn't feel right. Len had told me he wasn't enjoying how close I was getting to him. He told me numerous times he only wanted me to be his best friend, the big brother he looked up to.

Running away from situations isn't going to help me. I was gone from home for three weeks. I stayed over at Master's home for the time being.

Three weeks without food, barely managing any sleep. Miku would tell me how I should leave everyone behind and live with her and Master. But my whole family is in another home, I can't leave them behind, they've been with me for so long.

I wish Master was with us for just as long, too…

Meiko came over at the end of the third week, I smelled awful, didn't shower for all those weeks, didn't charge myself or get some sleep. My battery power was at 5 percent, I never went outside to charge, either.

I was asleep in her arms when she took me out, I could hear her raise her voice, but the words were gibberish, I couldn't make out what she was saying. When I woke up, I was in the bus with her, fully charged. I could feel her arm around me, protecting me.

Len was sitting out in the front lawn, pulling out flowers from the ground. I covered my mouth, feeling guilt and shame from running away. Meiko nudged me with her shoulder, pushing me forward.

"I'm home," I uttered. "I'm home!" I yelled out to him. He sharply turned, his eyes staring into mine and his jaw partially drops. He jolted and ran as fast as he could, I lunged myself forward. He bumped into me and I swept him off the ground, kneeling down to keep my balance from impact.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." He cried out, not a single tear seen. "I missed you, too…" He clung himself onto me, I stood up and placed him back on his feet. "Welcome home, love." I widened my eyes, smiling like a huge goofball, feeling his warmth surround me. I stayed in his embrace for as long as we wanted.

Len said to me that Kelly is a budgie, not a baby chicken or some other bird. And she was growing into a beautiful little birdy.


	25. Together

The world felt smaller, as though only Kelly, Len, and I lived in it. Meiko would go out with Luka, Rin would go out with Gumi. I know that Meiko was trying to win her heart, Rin had dropped interest in dating and wanted to go out shopping a lot, or simply walking.

When Rin and Gumi came home first, Len gave Kelly to those two. He was taking me out with him to some place, whatever that place was.

But I soon figured it was Master's home. It didn't end so well, he took me there for an upgrade. It led to an argument between Len and Master, and a physical fight. I pulled Len by his arm, rushing out the door. I felt his lips, his cheeks, and his nose. No broken bones, but he was bloodied and bruised.

"You didn't have to do that…" I held him in my arms. "I love you…" He mumbled, "I didn't want him to ignore you. I don't like him treating you like garbage. He said if you enjoyed rotting for three weeks in the basement… Out of all the places to hide, why there?"

No words came out, I silently waited for the bus to come by and take us back home. It's true, he does treat me like garbage… But I can't, I can't go against him. He made me, so he has to care for me, right?

My loved one took me to his bedroom, letting me rest on his bed. Kelly was still downstairs with Rin and Gumi, I could hear those two laughing and saying how cute our bird-daughter is.

"I will always love you, Len. No matter what, I'll always protect you." I smiled and fell asleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night, Len was still up, watching over Kelly sleeping in the small bed he made for her. "Mm, you're still up?"

"I'm not tired." He crawled onto his bed, hovering over me to give me a kiss on the forehead, then on the lips. "Could you kiss me more?" I shyly asked, he nodded and proceeded to.

The one thing I never got to tell Len was that his sarcastic remarks would upset me. It wasn't that he was being mean to me. I wasn't too happy about it… I can't really explain that well.

For the whole week I was back home, Len would take me out on walks with him from noon to evening. We'd go to the park or at the ice cream shop. Of course we had someone to watch over Kelly! Either Rin, Meiko, Luka, or Gumi would be there. I was a little worried with Luka, though. She first assumed that Kelly was supposed to be a baby chicken, she'd pretend she was going to eat her and Len and I would freak out, pleading that she shouldn't eat her.

As time had gone by, Len and I would talk more, be more open around each other, and tell one another what we liked. Our actions soon became erotic the closer we were. It wasn't too intimate. He may be my boyfriend, but he wasn't ready to go any further.

Every moment, every day, is something important to cherish. Kelly was learning words from us, call Len "Daddy" and I as "Papa." Len taught her those words, and who to say it to. She'd form her own sentences or place multiple words and create random sentences. It was really cute of her…

Was it on February? I don't remember. I believe it was before my birthday!

* * *

Len trailed behind me and we both sat down at the table in the porch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "It's really nice out today, I love the breeze." I nodded in agreement, "I do, too."

That strawberry blond focused his eyes on me.

"Len Kagamine…" I stood up from the table, Len looked up at me in confusion.

"You mean the world to me. I love you so much." I shyly curled my lips into a smile, putting both my hands in the pockets of my sweater. "So… I have something to ask." I nearly fumbled.

"Will you marry me?"

I knelt down in front of him, opening up a small box.

He was surprised, unable to pick up any words. "I… I do!" He shouted, "I do!"

His left hand rested on the edge of the table, I picked it up and slid the ring on his finger.

From inside the house, I could hear Meiko, Rin, and Luka cheering.


	26. Tautology

On my birthday, Len took me out on a date and placed a ring on my finger. The both of us now had engagement rings! It made me really happy, so happy that I could just die in his arms.

* * *

A week after my birthday, I left home early, as early as I could. When I returned home, everyone at home was asleep. I only managed about four hours of sleep each night. For two weeks I was doing this.

Within all that time, I came home with a new bruise from Master. Len demanded that I shouldn't go see Master, but I had to. I needed to.

For two weeks, Len tried to stay up as much as he could. On a few nights, I'd see him passed out on the table. I barely talked to him and he grew angry with me. He decided to personally see Master. When he did, he called me and I answered, I could hear him crying.

I rushed to Master's home, Len was bruised, bitten on the neck. We rode together on the bus back home.

"I want you to take me." He clung to my scarf, "I want you to take me in your arms forever."

"I promise not to see Master again, I promise."

I lied, I lied to Len. And I regret it so much.

I'd secretly try to visit him when I got the chance. Len would question me and I would answer with lies.

"Who gave you this scarf?" He asked.

"Master did." I answered truthfully. He pulled off the scarf from my neck.

* * *

I was fifteen when Master made me.

On a chilly day, he noticed I kept shivering. Winter felt so cold to me. I was trailing behind him on our walk.

He turned and let out a sigh, he removed his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. He smiled a little, "Is that better? It's yours now."

I held onto the blue scarf, "Yes! Thanks, Dad!"

* * *

The next day, Len took me outside. "We need to talk, Kaito." I raised my voice, "There's _nothing _to talk about."

"Yes, there is. You _lied_, how messed up is that?" He held up my scarf. "You don't even deserve this. You're causing a lot of stress for Meiko, and it's even harder on me." I could hear him snipping the fabric with scissors he hid in his pocket.

My hand reached out instinctively, grabbing his wrist, slowly twisting it. "_You quit that right now!_" My nails scraped his flesh, the scissors fell and I knelt down, pointing it at him. I was enraged.

_FURIOUS._

"No, no! This isn't your scarf, this isn't your scarf! Stop, stop! Please-" His wrist popped. He kicked me down, punching me on the side of my face.

I picked up the blue fabric, feeling the cheap material. "… You didn't lie to me."

"Why the hell would I lie?" He laughed, tears streaming down.

Later that day, he handed me a scarf. His yellow scarf.

"This is yours, the blue one is mine."

* * *

Each day, I grew apart from my lover. I would no longer say "I love you." I only wanted him to say it, I only wanted him to give me gifts. I wanted him to give me _everything_.

If he wanted something from me? I wouldn't give anything to him! I wanted him to call me handsome. I wanted him to say it all.

"You know I have it worse, Len."

"Shut up, your sister isn't the one in the hospital."

He was right, I don't know what happened, but Rin had shut down, she wouldn't wake up. Dell Honne and Haku had to care for her.

If I didn't get what I want, I'd hurt him. I became hostile enough that he would deny letting me see Kelly. He told me he was worried I'd kill her.

Tch. Why would I hurt a bird? Why would I kill a bird?

I only want to hurt you, Len.

Just you.

"I love you."

No, I hate you.

* * *

**There will be more chapters in a week or two. A lil' trouble on my side.**


	27. Suck It Up

Nothing went better, it all went for the worst. Meiko had gotten sick, unable to work properly, Luka was unable to fix her.

Eventually… Rin came back. That was good for Len, but in a blink of an eye, Master died. He was ill, and I didn't know.

During his funeral, I could remember it clearly. Luka was expressionless, so was Rin and Len. I was screaming and crying, and Meiko broke down sobbing.

Meiko worsened, I worsened. I kept yelling, I kept fighting.

* * *

"You don't know me and you DON'T understand how I feel, Len! You're just being a brat." I slapped his hand away from me, "I do know." I laughed, how could he possibly understand? "And why do you say that!?" He firmly grabbed onto my wrist, "I understand how much it hurts to be abused by someone you love so much."

I paused, "You don't, Len."

"I do, because you do that to me every day I live. And my messed up skin is proof."

In all honesty, he was right, he was always damn right. But I denied it, I denied everything he said to me.

I had a one-on-one talk with Meiko, I called her garbage, I called her names, I called her worthless. She pushed me against the wall as hard as she could, slowly dragging me up.

"_Listen here, _I'm trying so hard for this family, _and I don't need you_ _to_ _mess this up."_

She never swore at me, she didn't call me names. The worst she had done was slap me, and I deserved it. She could make any word sound bad whenever she was upset and furious. And I knew she was disappointed in me, I was causing her so much stress.

I went outside later that day to be alone from everyone. All of my belongings were packed, but no one knew of that. I only had a few more belongings to take with me.

Before the day I left, I was outside by myself. Len came out the house and stood on the porch. He took of the ring I gave him, throwing it as hard as he could. I could see the pain in his eyes as he turned away and headed back into the house. "Farewell."

He tried his hardest to hold back the tears.

Out of instinct, I searched everywhere for the ring, it took me too long to find in all the grass that had grown in our yard. I picked it up and kept it in my pocket.

The next day, I left home.

In the bus, I thought about my sister, the times I yelled at her, and when I called her nee-san. She wasn't happy about it, I told her she wasn't my sister.

I thought about Rin and Luka, I thought about the funeral when my father died.

Should I be relieved? He's not there to hurt me, he's not there to insult me. There was nothing I had from him, nothing was given to me. Meiko was given the key to his home. Behind my back before his death, she'd leave the house to go see him, she knew he was ill. She never told me, she had said it was best that I didn't know.

The only thing I have from him is myself. But I'm not a thing, I am me… I reached for my scarf to take in its scent, the scarf that reminded me of Master.

Tears streamed down my face, I looked down at the yellow and orange texture; it smelled like Len. I forgot, I don't have my blue scarf, I only have his.

And I thought of Len and Kelly, it was my own small family. My lover and our child.

It's silly to think of a little budgie as a daughter, isn't it?

She was the world to us, she was so small, and her feathers were yellow and blue. She'd talk to us, and her favorite thing to eat was mango. Whenever she was tired, she would sleep on me, or she'd sleep on Len.

She would even give us kisses on the cheek.

* * *

**End of the past.**


	28. And Breathe It In

After Kaito left, Rin moved out the house later in the year to house in with SeeU. She ran away before the end of the year and no one knows where she is. It was for the best that Len didn't know why she left.

Before their master had died, he was working with a company years back into creating more models of his VOCALOIDS. A new Miku and Rin unit showed up at the household, Meiko, Len and Luka happily accepted them into their family.

Len lost Kelly months after Kaito left, she was killed by a cat, leaving him depressed.

A new Kaito unit showed up as well.

Kaito's scarf was given to Meiko by Len.

* * *

Today is summer, I was done paying my bills the day before. I live inside an apartment with a big window view of the outside world. I can clearly see when the sun sets and when the sun rises.

I'm idly playing with the pen on my desk, pulling out a necklace hidden inside my shirt. The chain holds two rings, my ring, and Len's ring.

I look back at the days when we all lived together as one big happy family. I attempt to put Len's ring on, but it's a little too small for my ring finger.

All I can think about is Len, the way he looked, the way he smiled, the way he smelled, and his beautiful eyes.

The times we kissed, the times we laughed, and the times we cried.

I buried my face into his scarf, recalling the time we'd get close. I remember when I'd touch his skin, even when he didn't give me permission to. He told me it made him uncomfortable, and I yelled at him why he didn't tell me to stop.

I regret my actions, I regret how I treated him, and I regret how I treated everyone.

Last week was the first time in my life visiting the house a little after two years. To my surprise, I found a small tombstone with the name 'Kelly' written on it. No one appeared to be home and it gave me time to mourn. It must've been hard for Len…

Other than that, the house looks the same and the yard is completely filled with glorious flowers of all sorts. I went to the store and bought a single flower to leave for Kelly. Tears filled my eyes once more.

I looked at the window, watching the sun slowly set. I removed the scarf while walking over to my bed.

I fell onto the mattress, tightly holding the scarf close to myself as I close my eyes.

* * *

**I will like to clarify that VOCALOIDS _don't _have personalities, it's up for us writers to create it. **

**Telling me the whole story sucked doesn't help me out, y'know? This was my first.  
**


End file.
